


The Hunt.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Comfort, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Happy Sex, Hate, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Male-Female Relationship, Maledom, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naked Male Clothed Female, Pain, Past Abuse, Racism, Sadness, Smut, Stalker Derek Hale, Suicide, Yandere, female-female relationship, trickery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: No one want's to be human. Not in Remnant, being born human is a genetic lottery that results in nothing but misfortune. IF you are lucky enough to have your aura be able to be unlocked you can have a shot at equality and if not? You are subjected to far worse things than discrimination. Follow Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, Emerald Susatrai and Penny Polendina as they try to make it as equals and not as mere slaves in a world where things are not quite as free and idealistic as they had all once hoped...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned workpiece for me! Made from the Femdom discord! If you like some angst here you go!

There were many things about Jaune's short life that bothered him, the fact that he was not as good at fighting as everyone. The fact that he was forced to be a team leader that he did not really want nor felt worthy of.  

 

The fact that his family had all but forsaken him when he was born. And the fact that Jaune was born a human in a world that was not meant for him. He was born at the bottom of the social ladder, in a faunus dominated world he was given to the dregs of the world only saved by the fact that he was able to have his aura unlocked.

 

"It's almost time." Jaune thought as he looked up the JNPR dorm room met his eyes his body was still as a board he did not so much as blink as he laid flat on his bed. His time had come soon he and several of his closest friends would deal with the most important day of their lives. An event that would shape the rest his life and decided whether he would be able to be a hunter like his own dreams had demanded or her would soon be reduced to what a human's proper function would be.

 

"I should get up."

 

_ "Rest,"  _ Pyrrha spoke the tiger faunus partner almost lover of his said from her own bed her blood red cat ears marred with black marks matched that of her blood red hair shifted as the tigress shuffled in her bed. 

 

Her superior senses twitching as Jaune gulped. Jaune sighed he knew that Pyrrha would be up.  She woke early most of the time and she only pretended to be sleeping for most of the time. Pyrrha hummed in the way that Jaune knew meant she was not asking him for permission. 

 

"Sleep. You need it." Pyrrha said again Jaune rolled over not looking at her sleeping form-

"Good boy," Pyrrha said as she turned over Jaune's eyes locked onto the other human in the room. Ren was up as he was always going to be up. His magenta eyes locked onto Jaune as he nodded. Ren was also looking forward to today, not as fearful as Jaune. Ren was more or less secure in his future.

 

The snoring mass of fluff on the bed next to him would make sure of that. Nora was not going to let her human go into danger as she had marked him. 

 

"Jaune," Ren said not moving from his bed, Nora might have been sleeping but the second his foot touched the floor she was going to be up in a moment not trying to fake slumber and tackle him to the floor for her good morning snuggle. 

Jaune nodded back looking up to the ceiling he needed to rest today was the day that would decide Ren him and some of their friends future as today, today was not a normal day oh no not today was the day of the hunt...

 

Ren was calm Jaune was restless. The fact that his life was literally about to be up in the air must have done terrible things to his nerves. His fellow human despite having a partner that did care for him also thought a bit less of him due to his species. 

 

Ren was clam on this day he looked up to the ceiling and paused he needed to meditate if he wanted to make sure that today actually worked out for him. 

 

His life was  _ not  _ as secure as he would think and he knew that Jaune was in a much worse situation by default.  The boy was going to fight for his life in the field and if Ren was not careful he was going to be in the same position. 

 

The sound of rocks slamming into rocks filled his ears Nora was snoring still fast s seal the dog faunus best friend of his was curled up in a small ball snoring loudly making Pyrrha's ears twitch in irritation. Ren gave a long sigh as he shut his eyes. He needed to clear his mind the hunt was soon to begin and he needed to be ready... 

\-----

 

When Blake came to Beacon she came not ready for what was to be.

 

"Why _ me?" _ The reluctant huntress in training asked as she looked at herself in the mirror the steam bleed away from her early morning shower as she stared back at her reflection. Amber eyes looked back at her hair long and slick with water hung at her waist as she looked in the mirror. 

 

She ran her hand over her head the slim pale hand moved past her hair her thin hands cupped her smooth head dismissing mark of the hereditary Belladonna clan that had from some unfortunate reason skipped her as she paused her fists shook in disgust as she spat out the work.

 

_ "Human.' _ Blake spat the word into the sink with enough hatred and disgust that it almost cracked the porcelain her eyes beginning to water tears fell down her face as she fought back the urge to wail. 

 

She felt a knife slam into her heart and twist it in a particular painful direction she wanted to take her own knife from Gambo Shroud and jam it in deep into her chest stabbing that throbbing organ and silencing it. 

 

The steady  _ thump thump!  _ Of her heartbeat made Blakes' eyes narrow into daggers, she hated it. Sh hated that stupid beating organ that kept her alive.  She hated the fact that after everything she ever worked for after everything she ever tried she was still a failure. 

 

"They didn't want me... they shipped me off to Beacon where the disappointment could not being to disgrace the name even more so," Blake said the steam from her early morning shower still fresh in her face she wanted to cry to yell to punch that stupid reflection of hers and make it shatter. To take the shards of glass slit her wrist and then her neck and have the last image of her life be a red smile on her neck as she passed on to the blank void.

 

But that would be the act of a coward and many things that Blake was a coward was  _ never _ one of them. Not now, not today of all days the most important day of her life. 

 

"They _ expect _ me to fail. They want to see me fail. None of them believe in you. They have you for what you are." Blake's tone was low and short not wanting to yell anymore the shower water had masked her earlier screaming but not anymore. If she yelled again there was a good chanced that the door would be broken down and seven and a half feet of scaly yellow rage would barrel in. 

 

"Why does she have to be my partner? Why didn't I get Jaune or Ren? That would have been so much better." Blake hissed she did not like her faunus partner, not at all. She hated her really, hated her more than the parents that abandoned her and who had already had another daughter a beautiful perfect  _ faunus  _ daughter that would take up their name as they swept her under the rug like the spec of dust she was. 

 

"Why did I have to be born like this? Why me? what did I do? Why did I have to be defective?" Blake asked her fists balled so tight that she felt her nails digging into her skin. She focused her aura down letting her nails tear open her flesh.

 

She let out a hiss of pain some catharsis granted to her as her blood was allowed to drip freely from her wrists. Dripping down her palms and pooling into the sink. Blake groaned allowing the cathartic feeling of having her own blood sink down trickling down into the sink as she sighed.

Being born was the low point of Blake's life, mainly because every single other low point came from it directly.

 

She was born as a human, a genetic anomaly. Less than a fraction of a percent of Remnant was human. The vast majority of the population were faunus the small fringe amount of humans were not treated well.

 

Human's were little more than _ pets _ most of the time. Kept to be looked and gawked at by other faunus the inferior creatures that she was often told the were. 

 

The only reason Blake was here even allowed in Beacon in the first place was that her aura could be unlocked. If she was a human without her aura? She would soon find herself in a much worse situation that she could have ever dreamed of. 

 

"Thank Oum for the little things right?" Blake said in a self-depreciation voice as she sighed. Today was the day of the Hunt. Every human second-year student would be sent out on a hunt. If the human's could either A. 

Survive a week in the wilds or B defeat one of the faunus students that would be acting as hunters of them.

 

If Blake could survive the week or defeat one even  _ one!  _ Faunus student who would be free of this second class hell! She would be made an elite human given the same rights as a normal faunus civilian and finally be able to almost make her parents proud.

 

"Well, it's either that, I fail get kicked back a year or I get forced on my back and made a sow for whatever fuck happy son of a _ bitch  _ that thinks my ass  looks good." Blake spat as she growled. 

 

Ah yes, the hunt, were faunus would try to make human's good little breeders, of their own. It was a good ole fame and go free! Get demoted or get raped! Not the kind of game Blake or anyone with even a shred of sanity would even consider playing if there were any other options left and sadly enough for Blake there was n _ one _ . 

 

Not for her, not for Jaune, not for Ren or any other human lucky enough to get their aura unlocked it was either this or... 

 

"Let's not go there. I have a game to win and a life to start." Blake thought as she shook her hand cracking her neck it was time to fight and fight to  _ win. _

_ \----- _

 

Weiss woke up still as death. She did not want to make so much as a sound or that irritating red ball of energy and social dysfunction she called a partner would be upon her. 

 

Ruby had been up all night  _ insisting _ that her and Blake had a party for the day before the hunt. Ruby was many things but socially adept was not one of them. She could not read a room to save her life and even if she did have the best intentions they fell on deaf ears. 

 

Weiss sighed she already knew what today was, today was the day of the hunt…

 

A stupid evil _ barbaric _ tradition that cemented her hatred for almost every faunus in existence. So far Weiss had met three no four faunus that were almost tolerable and that she was willing to have even the beginnings of a social conversation with. Three of them were her family. Her sister, brother, and butler were the three faunus she trusted the other?

 

A loud snore filled her ears as Weiss fought the urge to chuck a damn pillow at the mass of golden scaled power that was Yang. The dragon faunus snored loudly Weis wanted to punch her right in her stupid face but that would more than likely break her hand on the fucking armored face. 

 

"Why did I get the siblings that care?" Weiss thought as the other down part of her life and her partner Ruby snored the haphazardly made bunk bed swung ominously over her head as Weiss gulped. 

 

Ruby was her... not friend, friend if that made sense. Ruby wanted to be Weiss's friend hell Ruby wanted to be every last living thing on the planet's friend human or not Ruby wanted to be your friend and Oum help you if you thought that you would get in her way. 

 

Ruby was nice the wolf faunus wanted nothing more than to help but that made her not so nice…

 

Ruby did not believe in human’s being hunters, she thought them far too fragile and  _ delicate  _ to do the job of hunting. And as such had to give Weiss her word that she would find her in the hunt, tackle her down and show her what a life of loving submission would feel like safe from all the harms and evils of the world! She just had to rape her to do it…

Anyone else Weiss might have been tempted to put her dagger into her throat as she slept but coming from Ruby? She meant it.... almost like a child, Ruby  _ thought  _ she was doing the right thing and Weiss as much as she would not let her do it could not find it in her heart to be mad at her for that action.

 

"Dolt." 

"But I'm  _ your  _ dolt." Ruby matter as Weiss rolled her eyes.

\-----

"Blake." 

"Jaune. Nice to see you up, you ready for the hunt?" Blake asked her fellow human and best friend at Beacon Jaune Arc a man whose family had sold him to be a breeder to Glynda  _ Goodbitch _ until his aura was unlocked and was now here…

 

"Good, I'm as read as ever you?"

"Same ready to kick ass and not be made into a fucking fleshlight for the rest of my long life," Blake said as she and Jaune walked alone they were in the human wing of Beacon the part of the school that was made for the humans right before the hunt would begin. 

 

"Good morning," Ren said as he appeared out of almost mid-air Blake heard him coming and Jaune knew him well enough to not be spooked when Ren did his little appearance trick.

"Ren." Both of them said at once the three humans making their way out to the wide open hill. No faunus could be seen as they walked to the hill that they took the first step almost two years ago at the initiation.

 

"You guys ready?" Jaune asked taking out Crocea Mors stepping onto the platforms that had flung him into the forest all those years ago.

"Sure am." Blake hissed=

"I was ready- 

_ "I AM COMBAT READY!"  _ The voice of the other human second year said Penny Polendina appeared at the far end of the platform giving a sharp salute to Jaune and his friends. The small cyborg of a human grafted with more mechanical parts than human that all looked human gave them all a quick and hard salute as she smiled. Her bright frilly orange hair waving int hair as her green eyes locked onto them. 

 

"Penny." All four to them said as the most powerful being to ever walk foot in Beacon grinned.

"Hell my friends! Are you ready for the best day of our lives!?" Penny said her cherry attitude infecting even Blake smiled.

 

"Hello, Penny how are you?" 

"I am stupendous! Thank you for asking friend Blake and would like to say that you look amazing today! You are really looking good in the uniform!" Penny said as- 

"Ok! Enough talking we are about to go!" 

Jaune screamed once again flicked into the air screaming as he BLake, Ren and Penny were tossed into the  Emerald forest as they all went to await the fate that would befall them. Four figures went flying as the time when down when it hit zero from fifty? The hun would finally be as the humans and faunus would be locked in combat to decide the rest of their lives all in one small week as life changed.

\-----

"I can't wait to make Weiss  _ my  _ mate!" Ruby said happily as she prepared for her launch. The young wolf faunus was bursting almost literally with energy! She needed to be quick if she was going to get all of her friends as her own personal pack!

 

"Let's see! I got to get  _ Weiss, Jaune, Penny. _ .. did I miss anyone?" Ruby asked out loud not knowing if she had missed any of her human friends as Yang rolled her eyes. The seven and a half feet dragon of nearly pure muscle flapped her wings her seven-foot wingspan flapped out as she cracked her fists. Her scales clinked on her gauntlets Ember Celica clicking as she rolled her eyes at her younger sister.   

 

"Ruby, you do know that Weiss may not want to be your mate right?" The dragon asked looking at her younger sister with a mix of pity and sympathy. She knew that Ruby  _ meant  _ well and well after she was going to do to make sure that she got her mate she had no room to judge Ruby. 

 

"Eh? So what if they don't want to join? I'll make them! I'll find em! Beat the daylights out of them!  _ Pin  _ them to the ground and  _ make _ them know their proper place!" Ruby said her cheeks puffed out determination brimming in her silver eyes as Yang rolled her eyes again. 

"Ruby what if Weiss does not want you to be her mate?"

 

"Then she is misguided and it is my job to put her back on the right path!" Ruby said punching her fist, Yang rolled her eyes a third time harder she knew that Ruby meant well. 

She was as kind as you could want but she was the daughter of Summer Rose who was also friendly to a tee. Summer would give the shirt off her back to anyone who ever needed it. And would risk her life for anyone faunus or human no matter the risk to her own self, she also thought humans belonged as pets, breeders and homemakers alone. Summer believed with all her hearts a human's place was at home. Raising the children and making sure that all the household chores were being catered to. 

 

Summer was a good person but her views while popular hell more than that they mirrored the world went against Yangs.  She thought human's had just the potential as faunus and she was trying to push that self-confidence on her partner. The enigmatic human who acted more like the cat faunus lineage than she thought would be possible and that task was hard. 

 

"But what about Pyrrha? Isn't' Jaune hers?"

"Eh? So what? Jaune is my first friend and he is going to be part of _ my _ pack!" 

"I don't know about that Ruby. Jaune is mine for a reason you know?" Pyrrha asked sauntering up to Ruby smirking as the tigress of Mistral took out her spear and gave Ruby a calm but fierce glare.

 

"Jaune will be my mate Ruby, you may still visit him after he is mine." Ruby bristled her wolf ears shot up as she bared her fangs. 

 

"Watch your mouth! Jaune belongs to me! I- 

"Don't you touch Ren!"

"Nora I won't do that-

"But she does make a point." A burning voice that was filled with lust and obsession filled the ears of the faunus on the hill.  Cinder Fall the fox faunus with pointed orange fox ears and burning orange eyes sauntered up to them smirking. 

 

"I think Jaune would look better under my waist giving me pup you know? I already have Emerald but I could use a new seat if you catch my drift." Cinder said as Ruby and Pyrrha growled. 

"Fall."

_ "Back off!" _

"All of you to the hills! It's time, find your mates and show these humans their place." Glynda said as the cougar of Beacon liked her lips she was looking forward to this day. She was looking for more humans for her stable. 

 

Her current ones were starting to get a bit worn out, their minds were beginning to degrade and they had no more use to her. She would use them for a few more rounds ride out some pleasure on them as stress relief then sell them off for public use before she found herself some new  _ chairs.  _

"All of you know the drill. The humans have to survive for one week or beat one faunus to be considered elite humans and be granted equal rights as faunus. As you all know I do not think  _ any  _ human has any right to be called equal to us."

 

_ Bigots. _ Yang thought angrily looking down as Pyrrha, Ruby and Cinder nodded in assent Nora growled as Glynda coughed her spotted yellow ears flickered as she pointed her wand up at the cliffs.

"Take your positions older hunters and Huntress are around the perimeter every human that will try to escape will be broken in and sold off as free use for the public's needs until then?  _ Happy hunting."   _

_ \----- _

Jaune was running, the moment he crashed onto the floor he knew his time was running short. 

"I just have to survive, one week there is only so much that they can throw at me in that frame of time! If I just make it one week I'm golden!" Jaune thought as his scroll dinged! He heard the launching of the faunus he knew that his time was here, he had ran as much as he could soon it would be time for him to fight and then? Well, then things were going to get interesting. 

\-----

'Fuck me!" Emerald said as she bolted through the woods the thief was still wiping Cinder's cunt juices from her mouth. Her faunus master had been using her as a seat for over a  year and she was well used to eating Cinder out until she learned how to please her. Emerald made sure to be extra sloppy this morning thinking if Cinder had legs made of jelly then she might not hunt her down as quickly?

"Don't think about it Em just keep running. You lost Mercury... don't follow him." She thought images of Mercury being stiped tied down and don't think about it. She thought as she ran. 

\-----

Ren did not move really. Not when he landed he sat and he meditated taking in the sights the sounds and smells-

A tree branch snapped as he looked up a pair of teal eyes looked down, a fluffy pink brown dog tail went up and down as-

"Nora."

" _ Boop!"  _ Nora booped Ren on the nose as he smiled falling back.

"Oh no. I have lost. I am so ashamed."

"Hah! Valkyrie one! Ren one!" Nora said falling down on her mate already licking his neck as she began to cuddle…

\-----

_ "AH!"  _ Jaune yelled as she came green eyes met his, the partner of his life stood weapon in hand.

"So you found out how I ran... well I won't make it easy on you," Jaune said as she giggled? A strange giggle came from her mouth as she took up a fighting stance flicking out her spear as she licked her lips. Jaune attacked right away he knew he could not hold back.

 

The enemy had better stamina, strength and overall reserves than him. He needed to break her quick, hard and brutally.

His blade swung down like that of an executioner's strike! There was a clang of sparks and metal on metal she blocked the blow with her arm and faltered?

 

Jaune did not waste time he did not care that she should have blocked that attack much more easily than she did he kept up his assault. 

His blade shot out striking at her like a snake! He felt his blade hit her own for some reason she was not using her shield?   _ Why won't you use it?  _ Jaune thought as he began to win!? Jaune was winning he pushed green eyes back every sword swing made her fall back every thrust with his blade put her off balance and soon Jaune had her. 

 

_ "HAH!" _ Jaune knocked the blade out of her arms as Pyrrha fell. The faunus  _ lost _ Jaune stood over her with an infectious smirk as he won! He really won! He was no longer a second class citizen! 

"I did it! I won! I'm an  _ elite _ human!" Jaune said as Pyrrha smiled he knew that she let him win he knew Pyrrha loved him and now?

 

Now that she had let him win giving him equality? Jaune felt tears form in his eyes he wanted to say thank you to Pyrrha to let her know just how much she meant to him! Jaune opened his mouth ready to sing his partners praises only to be stopped as Pyrrha had _ another _ idea…

 

She took her hands her weapons on her side as she unzipped his fly. Jaune let out a low gasp as Pyrrha fished out his cock, the rapidly hardening foot of cock sprung out like a second sword as Jaune gasped.

 

"Pyrrha!? What are you doing!?" Jaune yelped as she inhaled his cock Pyrrha suck his dick like she was born to do it. Her mouth that impossibly thing and tight mouth bobbed up and down his cock making low wet  _ guttural _ slurping sounds as Jaune moaned. He felt his legs turn to jelly his hands found the back of Pyrrha's head. Jaune's fingers latched down gripping the back of Pyrrha's head as he began to buck. 

 

He slammed his hips in as deep as possible slamming his dick to the back of Pyrrha's tight wet mouth!

"Fuck! Pyr your mouth is so good! I don't know how long I can last!" Jaune hissed as Pyrrha grinned flash of light came in her eyes as Jaune blasted down her tight surprisingly smallmouth!

His dick bullied past her uvula back to the soft spongy part of the back of her mouth! Jaune hammered his cock forward his tennis ball sized ball whacked into the base of her mouth as he railed her! 

 

"Fuck! You are so good I ah!" Jaune gasped Pyrrha gripped one of his balls pulling it down with one hand dragging her thick claws up and down his heavy pair, the other free hand cupping them cradling his balls giving him a class a sloppy wet blowjob and ball fondling as he fucked her mouth!  Jaune felt his orgasm cumming he knew that he was about to cum! His dick began to spasm choke and leak as- 

"Fuck! Here it comes!" Jaune hissed as he came! His dick erupted like a volcano! The hot tight velvet like walls of Pyrrha’s mouth milking him for every drop! Pyrrha gulped down his seed making loud sloppy wet glurking sounds fill the air as several large masses passed down her hot tight mouth! Jaune moaned as-

 

_ "CAW! CAW!"  _ The cawing of a crow? Filled the air as Jaune looked up a dark black crow was watching them cawing loudly in what sounded like laughter as Jaune shook his head.

 

"Go away! Damn bird!" Jaune hissed as his dick was finally and fully milked! Pyrrha gave one last sloppy gulp! Taking down the last of his cream as Jaune moaned she plopped her mouth off of his dick making him whimper as she fell back on the grass. 

 

One hand went under her red skirt and without so much as a worked she took off her panties flinging them to the side her-

_ Pink? _ Jaune blinked as a pink, white and _ brown  _ G string flickered past him before he shook his head. 

Jaune needed no encouraging he fell onto Pyrrha she pulled him up locking her lips with his, the two's tongues emerging in a hot wert slippery embrace as-

 

_ Neopolitan?  _ Jaune thought as he swore he tasted Neopolitan ice cream on Pyrrha's lips?  _ Strange I thought she liked fudge, not Neopolitan.  _ Jaune shooked the thoughts out of his mind taking his cock aligning it to Pyrrha's slit as he shoved it inside in one smooth motion! There was a silent gasp from Pyrrha who despite having just lost her first time to her lover did not say a word.

 

Normally Jaune would have taken that as a bad sign but the way her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and the large  _ O  _ shape her mouth took was more than enough for him to know he was doing something right. 

 

"Fuck! You are too tight!" Jaune hissed as his hips began to act like they had a mind of their own! Jaune's hips began to buck! Slamming forward into Pyrrha's tight sex! Jaune slammed his hips in pumping his hips like a _ jackhammer! _

 

He slammed his dick into Pyrrha's hot tight cunt, his dick plowing past her delicious honey-like inner wall his cock bullying it's way past her cunt's defenses popping into her womb and kissing her baby chamber!

 

Pyrrha screamed silent cries of pleasure as Jaune hammered her like a man possessed! He fucked her as his very life depended on it!

Years of fear of faunus pent of aggression over resent of being born human was taken out in one swift motion! 

"Fuck you like that!? You like it when I fuck you like this!? Like a whroe! I'm going to fuck you every day of the year! I'm going to make you my beta! I hope you are ready to be a mom cause here I cuM!" Jaune yelled as he came his cock exploded painting the inner walls of Pyrrha's cunt white! Jaune whimpered as he lost his first time Pyrrha cue her tight heavenly cut milking his cock for every inch of cum! Jaune panty kissing making out loving his partner his dick pumping her full of thick virulent Arc cum as-

 

"I promise you, the woman I lost my first-time to the woman I love I am yours. I promise you as an Arc. I will love you for the rest of my life. You the woman I give myself to." Jaune said his promise made and Arc word unbreakable. Jaune knew Pyrrha loved him and this made it official he gave his soul to the woman he lost his first time-

Pyrrha exploded. She popped into shards of glass pink green eyes overtook hers long flowing brown pink hair tiny mouse features came as- 

"Neo!?" Jaune screamed Pyrrha turned into Neo as she smiled once winking at her new baby daddy as she held up her scroll. 

_ "Got you!"  _

  
  
  
  



	2. The hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is on. After gaining his freedom Jaune faces new challenges as his victory took him out of one bind and into another more devious one. Meanwhile, Emerald, Penny, Blake, and Weiss fight for their freedom as the hunt goes on.

Jaune was having a nightmare. Yes that was it there was no other way what he was seeing was right. Jaune looked forward twin multi-colored eyes, looked back. One green one brown. An adorable pair of white and pink feline ears twitched as a pair of thin bee-stung lips form up curling into a predatory smirk.

 

Neo looked up at Jaune and licked her lips. The faunus feeling her guts rubbing her stomach as she pulled up her pants.

 

Pulling her panties up over her recently stuffed crotch that was still stuffed tight with Jaune's baby batter.

 

She licked her lips as-

"Neo!? What the hell!? What are you doing!?" Jaune shouted tears falling from the human's eyes as Neo smirked. She licked her lips as she held up her hands and began to sign to him.

 

_ Nothing much, just making sure I get what is mine. _ Neo signed as Jaune felt something snap! Jaune felt his temper flare he gripped the handle of Croce Mors as she shouted. Rage bubbling up from deep inside of him as the human shouted at the faunus.

 

"You! You don't know what you just did! You have no idea what you have just done!" Jaune shouted as Neo giggled, she didn't look perplexed she didn't take a step back from Jaune as she smirked at him. Raising her hands as she began to sign again.

 

_ What do you mean? I just came for what belonged to me. I just claimed my property. _ Neo signed as Jaune froze he felt his heart freeze in his chest as his mouth fell. He felt his heart thump loudly as his body became covered in a cold sweat.

"You... you  _ knew _ what you were doing... you planned this out? Didn't you?" Jaune asked as Neo nodded. She licked her lips as she flashed him a thumbs up. Jaune felt something snap in him. One second he sword was gripping tightly in his hands the next? It was swinging down with all the force that Jaune could manage.

He let out a scream of anger and pain as he forced the blade down as hard as humanly possible. Shoving all his anger forcing every last ounce of his anger hate and rage into the blade as he made to split the faunus in two! 

"NEO!" Jaune screamed as the faunus stood still as stone as she smirked.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!?" Jaune froze he forced his blade to stop mere inches from Neos' forehead. The sheer force of the blade forced wind to blow her hair apart as she grinned.

"Pyrrha!?" Jaune shouted as his tiger faunus partner and the  _ actual _ love made him pause. Pyrrha burst out of the forest right at the meeting spot she had known Jaune to be. Ready to lose her fight to him set him free on the oppressive laws and live the rest of their lives-

 

"Jaune! I... Neo? What is she doing... here...  _ no..." _ Pyrrha said as Neo flashed her an evil smile showing off her still leaking crotch as she flashed her the Ok symbol and grinned like a damn hyena that just killed a tiger.

\-----

"I-

"Down!" Emerald never needed to be told twice she hit the deck as hard and as fast as she could. She felt the  _ heat _ of something pass over her head as there was a low whine. Like the sound of a thousand hornets passing by all at once. Emerald hit the floor of the Emerald forest the grass pushed up into her face. Poking it stabbing at her ebony skin like a thousand little needles.

 

She  _ heard _ the pained screams of the faunus that had surrounded her. She had just been getting her semblance ready when a voice yelled out telling ordering her to get down!

 

She hit the deck and rolled three times. Emerald felt the heat of the energy weapon lash out. The faunus were struck down at once, s over twelve beams if iridescent emerald energy shot out striking them down before a loud  _ thud _ filled the air as something heavy hit the floor.

 

"There we go! All hostiles eliminated! Mission successful!" A bright cheery voice said as Emerald looked up as a pair of bright shining green eyes looked down at her.

 

"Salutations friend Emerald! How are you doing on this fine day!"

"Penny!?" Emerald shouted as the human-cyborg gave her a sharp salute! Sliding her twin feet together as she smirked. The half human-robotic teenager saluted her friend her glittering dark silver swords floating in mid-air as Emerald gagged.

 

"What are you doing here?" Emerald asked as Penny paused.

"One second. I am combat ready! Hostile destruction activated." Penny said as her swords friends, bright iridescent beams fired out as several groans of pain were hard as another dozen faunus was taken down in one fell swoop!

"Ah! I have just completed my objective to be a free human! AH! Friend Emerald! I have just become a citizen of the Valesian Kingdom! Oh, good times!" Penny said jumping up in the air clapping her hands and knocking her shins together. As she did this Emerald say a groaning faunus a bull or something with twin horns on his head groaning. Not taken down by Penny's energy blasts as Emerald paused.

 

"One second Penny wait here ok?"

"You have my assurance that I will be right here untill you return!" Penny said as Emerald drew her weapons her chain scythes flashed up as she jogged up to the faunus with pale skin and rough brown hair.

 

"Uhh, my head." The man said as Emerald stopped right before him. She glared down at him as he paused.

 

"Um... help?" He asked as Emerald smirked.

"Sure. But only myself." She said as she slammed her gun but into the top of his forehead. There was a loud crack! Of metal on flesh as Emerald took down the faunus ending her hunt and earning her place in the world.

"I... I did it... I took out a faunus! Penny! I did it! I'm a citizen now!" Emerald shouted her eyes wide with pride she felt her chest thump she felt her body pulse. She did it! She  _ finally _ did it!

 

_ I'm free! I did it! I did it! I knew I could do it! I'm free! _

"Friend Emerald! You have done it! Let me be the first to congratulate you on your new citizenry! Shall we go over the Vale code of laws as we see the new rights and privileges that we will now enjoy as equal members of the kingdom?"

\-----

Mercury was not going to have a good life.

"Wait! Wait! We can talk about this-

"No. No, we can  _ not _ ." Glynda said as she slammed the door shut on the human. She heard the scream came from the casket as she locked Mercury inside. The boy had seen the last bit of sunlight that he would ever see in his life.

 

After not winning his trial in the forest, the human that failed the hunt was locked in the large metal cylinder that looked nothing more than a casket.

 

The boy was soon to get the final parts of the procedure.

"Now we are just going to find the perfect area for you. Pick your place in the line and then you will be set!" Glynda said the cougar faunus licking her lips. Mercury would be shipped to some part of Vale to fill his natural role as a breeder.

"Soon you will be all set up! They will put the Iv's in your arms so you don't die of starvation then you be all set! Your body will be used to breed more faunus and you will be able to help the super race reproduce. As humans, all  _ should _ ."

\-----

 

"Just  _ die!" _ Blake yelled as she drove her weapon down, Gambol Shroud slammed down as a pair of lilac eyes went wide with fear.

 

"Wait! Wait! You win! I  _ give! _ I  _ give!" _ Yang said holding up her hands. Her face wide her eyes shaking with fear. It was a strange sight to see. Blake paused the nine-foot dragon faunus that could tear open the hull of a bullhead on her back eyes wide with fear as she shook and shuddered.

 

Blake put her blade to her throat glaring death at her partner as she hissed.

"You mean that!? Do you truly surrender to me?"

"Yes! Yes, I give!" Yang said as Blake narrowed her eyes to Yang.

"Then say it!"

"Say what!?"

"Say that you give! Recite the rites!"

"I! Are you serious right now!?" Yang shouted as Blake growled. The human partner of her never once took her blade out of her throat as she nodded.

 

"Say it or I will cut you!":

"OK! OK! I Yang Xiao-long give! I surrender to you! Blake Belladonna! I give up ok!?" Yang said as Blake gulped.

"Then I accept your surrender," Blake said as she backed off she felt a low tremor fill her legs. Her body shook her entier core began to shudder.

 

_ I did it... I won... I'm free! _ Blake thought tears forming in her eyes. She did it! She beat Yang! She finally beat a faunus!

"I'm free!" Blake yelled shouting at the top of her lungs! She punched the air jumping up from her downed partner.

 

She had done it! She actually  _ won! _

"I! I did it! I'm a  _ citizen _ now! I can have my rights! I can be a  _ human being!" _ Blake thought as she instantly jumped in the air!

"I can really go home-

"Home..." Blake said as she paused  _ no _ she could not go home. She would not go home. She was not going to get to go home, Beacon was her home now. She didn't have anywhere else for her to go back to...

Blake paused an overwhelming moment of fear washed over her and-

 

"Blake! You did it!" Yang yelled jumping up, her partner smiled wide her slightly scaled face sparkled in the sunlight as Blake paused.

 

She looked Yang up and down not saying anything as she stared.

"Yang... you let me win that fight," Blake said without a second of pause.

"Yeah! I did!" Yang said not even trying to hide her assisting of blake.

"Why?" Blake asked amber eyes narrowed as Yang frowned.

 

"Why? Because you  _ deserve _ to be free! You are my best friend! I can't have you living like a damned second class citizen!" Yang said as Blake paused she looked Yang up and down not sure what to say.

"I... thank you? I guess?"

"No shit! But you don't have to thank me. It was the right thing to do and I was happy to do it for you!"

"I-

"Look out!" Blake heard the cry she turned Yang warned her just in time as a flash of blonde fell on her.

"Here I come!"

"Die!" Blake yelled as she jumped up catching the falling attacked with one hand, executing a flawless clothesline of her assailant.

 

"Blake  _ AHHHGH _ !?"

"Sun!?" Blake said as she clotheslined her  _ stalker _ Sun hit the ground with a hard thud! He hit hard as Blake took him down pushing her knee to his chest pointing her gun to his eyeball and glaring death at him.

Blake glared death at Sun as he smirked flashing Blake a pair of finger guns.

 

"Hey there Blake! You are looking as beautiful and deadly as ever!" The monkey faunus said flashing Blake a pair of finger guns as Blake gagged.

 

"What the-

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" A furious voice said as Blake was suddenly hurled off of Sun. Blake let out a startled yelp! Of fear as she was tossed a few feet back. She yelped as-

 

"Yang?!" Blake shouted as her partner tossed her oof of sun the dragon faunus glaring death at the downed monkey faunus as she shot down her hand. Gripping Sun by his neck and lifting him up in one motion.

 

"Yang! You are kind of choking me!" Sun hissed as Yang began to squeeze her hand down on his neck glaring death at him as she hissed.

 

"What's the big idea!? Surprising Blake like that!?"

"I Was trying-

"Trying to fuck up our plan!" Yang shouted as Blake froze her eyes narrowed to slits as she growled.

 

"Plan? Yang, what plan was Sun trying to fuck up?" Blake asked as Yang pause her eyes went wide as Sun groaned even choking to death he was able to roll his eyes as his legs kicked out.

"I! I don't know what you are talking about! Partner!" Yan g said not the best liar in the world, actually, she was only marginally better than Ruby and that only because Ruby simply could not tell a lie even if her very life depended on it.

 

"Idiot!" Sun hissed as Yang shook him.

"Shut up! I don't see you helping!"

"Why did you tell her we had a plan!?"

"Why did you attack her after I lost!?"

"Why didn't you send me the signal that you had lost!? How was I supposed to know that I was not going to attack her if you never sent out the signal!"

"I... I forgot?"

"Dammit, all Yang!"

"Stop! Both of you what are you talking about!? Explain! Now!" Blake hissed stomping her foot on the ground as Yang gulped. 

"I! I can explain!"

"Me too!" Sun said still half shocking as Yang's massive castle fist that was larger than Blake's own head and could crush her head like a grape squeezed Sun's neck.

 

"Yang! Put him down so I can hear him talk! Both of you!" She said as Yang dropped sun. He fell ass first on the ground groaning as he landed with a hard thud!

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!?"

"Shut up! You know we are screwed!"

"I don't know maybe she's find it romantic?"

"Find what romantic? Sun? Yang? What did you do?"

"I... if I told you we both planned to find you and loose to you so you could earn your freedom would you find that romantic or creepy? Cause I can explain that better I promise!"

"You... you both wanted to lose to me?"

"I... I want you Blake... not just as a friend as a mate. I want you to be my mate. And I do not want to force you to be mine." Yang said taking a deep breath her wings flapped the dragon stood at an impressive nine feet six inches.

 

Her pale skin outlined with bits of bright yellow scales as her long flowing blonde hair shook as she gulped.

"Yang..." Blake warned as Yang sighed.

"I want you."

"So do I!"

"Shut it! I saw her first she's  _ my  _ mate!"

"I am  _ no one's  _ mate!"

"I! I know that! I want you to be my mate so..."

"So you lost to me so we could date?"

_ "Yes..." _   Yang admitted as Blake face palmed….

\-----

"Why are you fighting me!?" Ruby shouted as she dodged to her left. She narrowly missed being impaled by a massive shard of ice. Weiss her best friend, forever, partner, and future mate of the Ruby Rose harem were not doing her part!

 

Ruby dodged Weiss's ice attack the wolf faunus narrowed her eyes as Weiss took a defensive stance. She took her weapon her rapier and summoned two more ice shards.

 

"Because I do not wish to be  a part of your harem Ruby," Weiss said in a chilling voice as she sent both of them at Ruby at once.

 

"AH! Don't!" Ruby said as she dodged the ice attacked one launched at her directly Ruby ran past it running right at Weiss ducking the second attack as she jumped and slid over the first one as she closed the distance with her lover.

 

_ Ok, Weiss. You can do this. You just have to focus. _ Weiss thought as she worked Ruby into her trap. Weiss  _ did _ feel a bit bad as she tricked her partner. Ruby was never known for thinking too far ahead. She did not want to harm Ruby but there was no other way to do this.

_ I apologize Ruby. But there is no other way that this can go down. _ Weiss thought as Ruby speed past dodging her thin ice shards that acted as bait.

 

_ Come on, come on, a little closer- _

"I got you!" RUby yelled her silver eyes shining as she raised her massive scythe. Crescent Rose began to slam down as her wolf ears shot up!

" _ Same here," _ Weiss said as she shook her rapier and the world exploded.

 

She did not see what happened next, she saw Ruby's eyes widen in shock as a massive force stuck. There was a  _ whoosh _ of air as an explosion rocked the air. Ruby was suddenly surrounded by a massive ball of orange flame. Ruby was engulfed in a ball of fire as Weiss's trap was sprung.

 

She had spent several minutes laying out the Glyph trap. Treating a hidden fire glyph like a literal land mine  Ruby let out a scream of pain as she vanished in a ball of fire.

Ruby's screams filled Weiss's ears as her best friend  _ quasi _ lover yelped in pain.

"OW! OW! OW! Owie! Owie! Owie!" Ruby yelled as she spun out of the roaring ball of fire. Ruby looked like hell. Her face was singed her body shaking and she felt like she was going to be toasted!

 

"Owie! My head! That hurt! Weiss!" Ruby yelled as she fell to the side her aura flashing that blast had taken up almost all of her aura. She felt like she was going to pass out!

 

Her lungs burned every breath she took in felt like she was inhaling shard of metal. Her legs shook her arms felt like jelly and her ears rang and-

 

"I'm sorry," Weiss mumbled as Ruby groaned.

 

"Weiss! What the hell was that about-

Weiss attacked. She sped up on her Glyphs using them for speed. She shot out twin ice glyphs knocking  Crescent Rose out of Ruby's hand. Weiss shot out her weapon as Ruby gasped.

"Hey! Weiss! What the hell-

Ruby never got the word out. Weiss speed up and attacked striking Ruby in one swift strike before pointing her rapier at Ruby's neck! Ruby froze her eyes wide in fear and shock as Weiss put her blade to her jugular. Her weapons resting on Ruby's throat as he gulped!

 

"Weiss? What are you-

"Ruby Rose you lose the fight," Weiss said as Ruby blinked on and growled her fangs shot out of her mouth as she barked!

 

"Like hell I do! You are  _ my  _ mate-

Weiss cast a fireball. Ruby's eyes went wide as Weiss's attack burst back her downing her aura tearing it to seron and knocking Ruby back.

"Weiss-

"I'm sorry," Weiss said as another attack this one lighting then fire hit Ruby knocked her out and securing Weiss's spot as the winner of her hunt.  Weiss beat Ruby her partner slumping down in unconsciousness as she sighed. 

 

"Well, that's done and over with I need a  _ shower." _

_ \----- _

 

"I... How... how is this possible?" Summer Rose thought as she looked down her binoculars. She looked down with her scope as she saw it. The fight had ended. The battle had ended with Ruby defeated...

"My daughter..."

"Well, it looks like Ruby lost. Too bad, the kiddo had a good fight." The rough gravely voice of Qrow Branwen said as she walked next to Summer. The human took a deep swig from his flask as the elder wolf faunus leader looked like she was going to break.

She looked down as she saw her daughter beaten Summer felt her fangs flash out, she was seeing things again. Memories of her own hunt, her desire, a one-track mindset to make her own  pack .

 

The desire to force her human teammates to be her mates, the chilling bit of failure as Raven took Tai and the bitter slap in the face with Qrow wiped the floor with her in his own fight during his own hunt.

 

Qrow had beat Summer into submission during their fight earning his freedom and denying Summer a mate... the only reason Summer had a mate was that Raven was a generous pack mate as she offered to share a more than able Tai with her.

 

"So Ruby could not beat the Schnee. Guess she couldn't take the heat huh?" Qrow asked smirking it was good to see another human win. It was bad as is that Ruby took the whole humans are inferior aspect from her mom.

It was hard to deal with a niece spouting out faunus superiority tenets. Listening to her sprout out how humans needed to be protected and kept behind closed doors doing simple jobs, like homemakers and clerks.

 

She thought or well, she  _ knew _ in her mind that humans were the inferior species and should be grateful to be protected by faunus-

 

"Not again." Summer hissed as she felt her brain  _ snap! _ Her world seemed to implode, it was one thing for a human to beat a faunus once... Some faunus were weak and that was a fact. Some humans were stronger than others, that was also a fact. She knew that there was always an exception to the rule but now?

 

Now not only had only  _ one _ human a weak foolish boy lost to a faunus, but that was also all well and good. That human would learn his place in the breeding stocks, but what was not ok was that well over three faunus had lost the battles. Humans were getting better stronger than faunus and that was  _ not _ acceptable.

 

"Sum? You ok? You say something?"  Qrow asked his team leader looking worse for the wear. Summer shook her body began to shake and shudder she felt her body  _ quake _ anger, rage regret filled her body as something  _ snapped. _

Qrow didn't see the blow coming one second he was talking taking a long drink hoping that a good ass beating would make her drop a bit of the racist speeches and odd reading books.

 

"Summer!? What the fuck!?" Qrow hissed his blade flashed up but Summer was to fast.

 

"You!  You should just learn your place!" Summer yelled as his aura flashed Qrow's aura flared but not enough to protect himself. She cut her blade bit deep into Qrow's flesh his left cheek split open. Blood spilled out as Qrow yelped!

 

"Fuck! Summer!? What the fuck!?" Summer kicked his chest pushing him back. Qrow rose a hand to his face his left hand shined with the crimson fluids a bright blurring on his finger-

 

_ A wedding ring!? Like you are a fucking equal!? _

"You should be wearing a collar you fucking human-

Summer never finished that sentence, there was a sudden  _ shift _ in the air pressure. The pressure rose as there was a harsh acrid scent of ozone in the air, the forest wet still as all noise stopped.  Summer froze once before-

 

A crack of lightning flashed down a lightning bolt struck down at once landing right where Summer was. Summer narrowly dodged the attack beating back the strike before a swirling red portal opened. At once over nine feet of fury shot out. Glaring red eyes scales black as pitch, wrapped in a sharp red armor that was clad around a  _ surprisingly _ feminine form flashed out, twin massive black wains propelled the being forward as it crashed down.

 

"Raven!?" Qrow shouted his faunus twin sister shot out of her portal her eyes blaring a deep orange. Her maiden powers activating sensing her kin injured summoned her as her eyes narrowed onto her leader.

 

"Summer! You have pushed your luck once too much!" She growled as Summer backed taking a defensive stance.

"Raven! I needed to teach him a lesson-

"You need to learn your place," Raven said as she aimed her blade at Summer and in one swift motion closed the distance and attacked…

\-----

 

"I needed this." Weiss moaned as the hot water poured down her skin. She needed this shower she had been at the mercy of faunus her entire life. She had felt like her whole life had come down to this day and to be honest it had. Her whole life was building up this day one moment one small six-hour period that would determine the rest of her life...

 

"I trained for so long... I lost everything... my name, my family... I have no one..." Weiss hissed as she balled up a fist punching the wall of the shower. She felt her aura flare-up diminishing the blow. It still hurt it put a fist-size hole in the tile as she sighed.

 

She really didn't need to feel like this... so what? She won. She was the one that was going to have a full life as a citizen... she was the one that was going to be a huntress and graduate Beacon and leave this stupid fucking school and every last faunus behind!

 

"I... I need to breathe... I am not alone... Jaune, Emerald, Penny, and Blake made it as well... my friends they all passed." Weiss said as she shut off the water it was tense enough not knowing if her friends had or had not passed the test but knowing that they all had passed was a weight off her shoulders.

 

"I guess I can rest easy... I just hope Ruby is going to be ok." Weiss said as she turned off the water. She let her body breathe in the heat of the shower wrapped around her in a tender embrace. She had hoped that Ruby would not take her to defeat so heavily but this was Ruby she was talking about. She was probably never going to forget or  _ forgive _ this.

 

To Ruby, the faunus were the superior species, in both strength, smarts, power and all levels of life. To have one beaten by a human was a disgrace but it happened. Life went on but to lose to one herself? That was not something that she thought the reaper would get over.

 

"Maybe if I but her some cookies that will help?" Weiss thought out loud stepping out of the shower her long hair slicked back reached past her waist her barley b cup breasts shook as-

_ Click _ ! A click was heard as she turned, silver looked into blue as Weiss saw Ruby standing in the door.

 

For a second Weiss paused then she screamed.

 

"Ruby!? What are you doing in my shower!?" Weiss shrieked and to her suprise, Ruby said nothing the wolf faunus leader semi crush of her young life did not say a word. She looked at Weiss a half-lidded glare in her silver eyes-

"Why do you hate me?" Ruby asked Weiss froze in place. Ruby said that line without hesitation no implication of emotions on her voice just a plain simple question.

 

"Why do I hate you?"

"Yes. Why do you  _ hate _ me? What have I ever done to you?"

_ Besides the blatant racism? _ Weiss thought before she shook her head.

"I don't hate you, Ruby-

"Stop lying."

"I... I don't-

"I said stop  _ lying!" _ Ruby yelled her fangs shot out of her mouth as she growled.

 

"Ruby I don't know what you are talking about-

"Yes, you do! You  _ hate  _ me! You hate me your best friend for some reason and I don't know why!" Ruby shouted taking two steps forward she was unarmed as was Weiss but in one on one fighting? Faunus almost always won.

 

"I don't know what you are talking about Ruby I do not hate you-

"Then why did you not let me beat you!?"

"What?"

"I Was going to beat you! Offer you a place in my pack! You were going to be my mate! Why not let me do that to you!? Do you hate me!? Do you not find me attractive!? Is that it!?"

"No! I don't! I Like you! You are very attractive-

"Then why!? Do you not want to be my mate?"

"It's not! I have no problem with you being my lover-

"Good." Ruby moved faster than Weiss could act. One second she was at the door the next her lips were pressed on Weiss's. Weiss let out a scream of pleasure one of Ruby's hands gripped her breasts kneading them as Weiss groaned in pleasure her other hand cupped her other chest squeezing him as Weiss gasped!

 

Ruby broke the kiss with a heavy wet  _ plop! _ She let Weiss breathe as she paused.

 

"Ruby!? What the hell is wrong with you!? What has gotten into you!?"

"Nothing. I offered you a chance to join my pack willingly. You have rejected that and now I am going to make you join by  _ force.' _ Ruby said as she kissed Weiss again she tackled her to the floor this time one hand fell to Weiss' untouched but dripping sex.

 

Weiss let out a scream of pleasure as Ruby began to enter her fingers inside of her.

 

Weiss cried out her sex was being fingered for the first time by another person and it felt  _ good. _

_ FUck! IT's like she's hitting my fucking core! _ Weiss thought as Ruby began to piston her fingers in and out of Weiss's drooling sex. She activated her semblance allowing her hand to reach speeds of unparalleled power.

 

She fingered Weiss making her scream into her mouth! Weiss felt her legs she felt her mouth covered by Ruby's her own tongue bullying Weiss's own down her other hand squeezing her chest. Alternating her breasts making Weiss cry out.

 

Weiss did not feel her orgasm come but it crashed own like a wave of pleasure! Weiss cried out her body shaking and shuddering in ecstasy! She let her orgasm crashed over her as Ruby broke the kiss with  _ a pop! _

"Now you will learn to submit even if it takes all  _ night..." _

  
  



	3. Fight for flight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune takes his life into his own hands versus Neo. Nora and Ren have a small bonding moment. And out of all people, Penny and Neo have a bonding moment as they decided they have more in common than anticipated.

"And so we have the victors of the hunt! The human survivors! We here at Beacon would like to give a warm welcome to the human's that heavy not only survived the hunt but earned their freedom as a result!" Glynda said almost having to chew through the words with the amount of sarcasm that she was using.  The cougar faunus was not happy as the  _ many _ far too many victorious humans stood behind her.

 

_ Half!? Over half of these lesser creatures manage to win!? What is the world coming to! _ ?

"Here we congratulate! Jaune Arc! Weiss Schnee! Lie, Ren!"

"Go REN!"

"Emerald Sustrai! Penny Polendina! And Blake Belladonna! You have all done well in beating your opponents!"

" _ Somehow." _ She managed to add under her breath as she sighed. The cougar knew that she had lost this fight and well even if  _ some _ humans made it out and squeezed through the cracks she was fine as is. 

"Now! For the faunus that are now their mates! We have for Lie Ren Nora Valkyrie! For Jaune Arc Neopolitan?" Glynda asked turning to the stage that was once used for the Beacon entry ceremony now being used for this celebration of failure.

 

The short mongoose faunus nodded pulling on a  _ smooth _ black collar with the words  **Beloved** on it.  _ At least she knows how to treat a human. _ Glynda thought as Jaune blushed.

 

"Now that this hunt is over I wish you all a good time and luck in adjusting to being full members of our society! Being a citizen is a lot of work but I know that you can do it!"

 

_ OR until you might disappear _ . Glynda thought looking at Penny and Emerald. They had gotten lucky not only a human, human or human-cyborg pairing. They had somewhat bonded as Emerald looked around blushing as Penny waved enthusiastically to the crowds. As oblivious of her situation as she always was.

 

"Now that this is done!  A moment of acknowledging of the fallen. One human did not make it in this hunt. One Mercury Black has fallen and has as such  _ willingly  _ given his body to further the procreation of the faunus race. We thank him for his  _ noble _ decision and we are pleased that he will be put to use for a greater need in one form or another." Glynda said bowing the room went still Emerald flustered as Penny smiled.

 

"Fear not friend! For I am here!"

"Now all of you back to your dorms! Classes begin as usual and for once you can sit in your seats and  _ know _ that from this day on. And without a shadow of a doubt that you equal to all those around you."  She said as she coughed once more.

 

"Dismissed all of you go home there is nothing more to say." She said as the humans and faunus all slowly began to walk back away. Jaune looked terrified of his mistress Neo pulling him by his leash for  _ some _ reason she was letting Jaune stay at Beacon to  _ train _ to be a hunter.

 

Glynda would have put him on or in the nearest coffin and pushed him to a market to sell to the highest bidder.  As the dean walked off there was a final clap for the winners as the ceremony was finished…

\-----

 

Jaune was in a soft hold. His breath hitched his breathing was ragged his heartbeat pulsed as he felt it. Smooth soft cheeks pressed into his crotch. An ass that he swore was made out of the clouds in the air pushed back into him. Jaune let out a whimper as a pair of multi-colored eyes looked up at him.

 

Neo smirked her white mongoose ears flickered as she licked her lips. She blew Jaune a kiss as she  _ ground _ her ass into him. Neo did not care for the slightest bit that they were in public. She did not care what others thought of her. Jaune was  _ her _ mate. She claimed him from the hunt and she would do what she willed with him. Even if it was in a classroom full of his peers.

 

Jaune let out a gasp as Neo kept pushing her fat ass back on his dick. Neo licked her lips her ass that was already a perfect round and plump peach. Packed into a tight leotard that was the color of the stuff that Jaune going to be shooting in his pants if Neo kept it up.

 

Neo let out a small shudder as she felt his dick press up into her ass. Hid dick was big, long and wide, Neo grinned a slow pur left her mouth as she hummed.

Neo licked her lips her own crotch was starting to get a bit damp. She knew she would be wet. She expected it, she wanted it. She wanted to fuck Jaune right here and now but that would be a stretch. Not that Neo had  _ any _ issues fucking Jaune whenever and however she felt like it.

 

She often needed to time herself. She was not just a faunus Neo was an  _ experience _ you needed to experience her naken form. Jaune was going to worship Neo as the goddess that she was and that for the first time needed to be done in private so she could instruct Jaune on how best to please her when he would be without any distractions in his life.

 

"And so! That was how the Great war concluded! Now there was and still is a minor resistance movement against the faunus world order! A very small  _ literally _ in the dozens group of humans tend to not live the faunus kingdoms and make it on their own. Whether they are thriving or on the verge of total collapse or they are already dead is unknown but! Is still a fascination to think of!" The bright feminine voice of Beatrice Ooblec a lizard faunus that blurred in and out of reality said.

 

Neo liked Oobleck for one she was Romans lover.  Neo liked the faunus that had  _ won _ over her friend's heart. Hah, that was an odd word. Neo liked the word friend. It was funny it rolled off her tongue. She knew that she did not have many or any friends.

 

She had Roman and... well that was it. Her list of friends began and ended on the same finger but!  Neo thought as Jaune groaned his dick probing her fat ass cumming up through her cheeks as she smirked.

 

She had just  _ earned _ herself a mate and with that thing was going to be different.  Neo knew that Roman was more like a father or an elder brother. She loved Roman in a way that only she might have been able to. He had cared for her, loved, fed sheltered her and overall given her a life.

 

She  _ could _ have died on the streets been an orphan and died alone but now? Instead, she had a home, a job and now a mate. Neo pushed her ass into Jaune her mate was still worried about her. He should be she spied cheated and then coerced him to service her.

 

Neo would be mad if Jaune was not mad at her. But he needed not to be. Neo loved humans she really did. She thought they were better than almost every faunus and as such Neo was going to make sure Jaune knew that not all faunus were bad.

 

Even if she had to give him a  _ firm _ course in obedience training Neo was going to do her best to make Jaune the happiest human that he could be. Once he learned the joys of  _ servicing _ his goddess that is. And oh the joy of teaching Jaune that there is a pleasure in serving others.

"Neo! We are in public!" Jaune hissed his hands twitching fighting back the need to reach down to touch to grope the fat bubbly ass that was gripping his dick like it was a damned lifeline.

 

Neo paused craning her neck to look up into Jaune's wonderful in her own opinion blue eyes.

 

She gave him a confused look as if to ask who did he think he was talking to, and why he was  _ telling _ her anything. Neo paused her bright multi-colored eyes blinking once twin green and blown blinked slowly as her white mongoose ears flickered on top of her head before a devious smile spread across her lips.

 

Neo's face grew into an evil grin she licked her lips as she pushed her fat ass back into Jaune's hips. Jaune gave a yelp! Of pleasure, as Neo began to actively and roughly push her ass back into his pants his dick bulging out of his jeans, his hands trembled every last masculine instinct he had in his body was screaming at him.

 

Demanding he take his hands and  _ grip _ those fat and succulent pair of ass cheeks with all of his might and pulled them apart. His masculine mind roared a deep primal roar of something of rage and desire to force Jaune's hands but every last inch of Jaune's self-preservation instinct and every last bit of his good sense told him to not do that. And that such an action would be met with instant and extreme consequences that he would not at all be a fan of.

 

Jaune took a deep breath to quell the fire in his heart Neo's soft  _ sinfully _ plump ass grinding up and down his dick, teasing him through his pants pushing throbbing and massaging his cock as Jaune let out a deep tense breath.

 

"I'm good." Neo heard as Jaune paused. Jaune said he was fine as he put his hands to the side Neo paused her attack before an impish smile pushed to her face.

 

_ So you can learn? _ Neo thought kissing the air up at Jaune, equally disappointed as she was proud.

 

On one hand, Jaune had not touched her without her permission meaning that Neo could not punish Jaune. Or not yet at least, Neo  _ had _ been looking forward to publically disciplining Jaune but since he had not acted out of turn that could wait for later. On the other hand, Neo was proud that Jaune had the common sense to not give in to her tasing.

 

That meant that Jaune had self-control and that he would  _ resist _ her advances. As pointless as that was. Neo licked her lips she knew that a mate that just gave in when she wanted him. No Neo liked the  _ fight _ she needed her mate to put up a struggle when she tried to mate with them.

Neo didn't like a mate that was a bit to tame. If her mate did not at least try to struggle when she mounted him then what good was he?

 

Neo looked up at Jaune his bright perfect cerulean blues eyes shone in the light they glistened like sapphires on the clear ocean as she licked her lips.

 

_ Oh yes, you are going to be fun. _ Neo signed to Jaune knowing that he could read her lips but wanting him to know that she was already thinking of how she was going to tame her human.

"I'm not your pet Neo. I won't just let you have your way with me." Jaune hissed as Neo almost died then and there from sheer humor.

 

_ Oh! Do you think that you are some big strong man? Do you think that you are an alpha? _ Neo signed smirking like a demoness. She ground her plump ass once more on Jaune's dick loving the way his face twitched and shook. The way his body shivered as she wrapped his cock in pleasure.

 

The way his eyes bulged and how she knew that he was fighting tooth and  _ nail _ to not cum on himself. Neo paused as she decided to put an end to Jaune's torment for  _ now. _

 

Jaune might think he had won today but it was good to set the pecking order straight from day one.

_ Well then if you think you can back up that scary glare how about me and you see if you can talk the talk? Let's say we make a little wager? _

"A wager?"

_ Yup. Simple. You beat me in a fight in the arena one on one no tricks and I'll let you go back to that green-eyed harlot that you are fiending over. _

"What!? You mean it!?"

_ Hook line and sinker. _ Nero thought as she nodded.

_ Sure do. You me one on one. _

"No tricks?"

_ No tricks lies or games. _

"Deal"

_ Sucker. _ Neo thought as Jaune agreed to her deal and sealed his fate. She spared one long look at the green-eyed slut of a tiger as she glared.

"He's mine."  Pyrrha hissed as Neo smirked.

_ Not anymore. _ Neo thought as she winked at Pyrrha loving the furious and anguished expression on her face as Neo licked her lips…

\-----

The class was mercifully short Jaune knew that Neo despite well  _ horrible _ impressions seemed to be more or less a person who kept her word. One way or another. 

Neo had already known that Jaune would take her bet her plan was already done.

 

"So! Ren! What do you want to do later on!" Nora said as she hugged her human lover the dor faunus sniffed ren lovingly. She was so happy! Ren had made it! He was a real citizen! He was a full citizen of the Vale kingdom! That meant that he and she could get married! That means that he could get married to  _ her _ .

 

Jaune might not have gotten Pyrrha but! He was close enough so that Pyrrha could rip him out of that damned harpies grip and make sure that he would openly be her lover the rest of their lives! Nora knew that Jaune was in love with Pyrrha and that weird mongoose faunus was just there for the short term!

 

_ Jaune's going to beat her tiny ass within an inch of her small life! And then he and Pyrrha are going to go out on a romantic honeymoon fueled by caffeine and syrup! The wedding will be catered to by sloth butlers and there will be pancakes for all! _ Nora thought knowing that Jaun'es victory was already at hand.

 

Ren looked  _ nervous _ Nora saw through him like she always did. Ren was good at hiding emotions and Nora knew just when to poke him to get him to open up!

 

"So! Ren! What's the problem?" Ren sighed he knew better than to lie to Nora. Not that Ren ever wanted to lie to Nora but there was a time that he wished his best friend did not know him as well.

 

"I am worried."

"Why? Are you worried that I want to have kids right now? Because I  _ got _ , to be honest, I want me a big family!" Nora said bushy dot tail wagging.

"I think Jaune can not beat Neo."

"What?! He can do it easy!" Nora said laughing as Ren sighed.

"You say that now but I know a strong fighter when I see a strong fighter. She is above his current level of ability."

"Don't worry Ren Jaune has this! All we need to do is believe in him and he is going to win!" Nora said punching the air her fist balled up as Ren shook his head.

 

He knew that the fight ahead was going to be a loss. Or well he  _ hoped _ it was going to be a loss. He knew Neo's type a schemer she had plans and plans that were not good for Jaune  _ or _ Pyrrha.

 

"I hope that you aright Nora I have a bad feeling about this fight."

\-----

"Alright, you know what our deal is? I beat you I get Pyrrha." Jaune said Neo paused the mute mongoose faunus smirked as she shook her head.

"Neo we had a deal!"

_ I know that but let's add something to it. _

"What?! No! I know we agreed on it!" Jaune yelled as Neo let out a low giggle.

 

_ Now, now. Just let me say it first before you yell. You want to date that red-headed loose cunt slut right? _ Neo signed Jaune growled gritting his teeth as she giggled.

 

_ Ok, how about this. We fight. If you win? I am out. I will kiss you on the cheek and be out of your life for the rest of mine. _

"Sounds fine to me."

_ But! if you lose? I won't take away your hunter rights. _

 

"You can't take them away in the first place that is why I am an actual citizen you know that Neo. Don't try to be smart with me. I know what my rights are and I am not going to give them away for you or anyone ok?"

_ Look. I am not trying to hurt you! _

"Really? You are literally about to fight me for what might be my future you know that?"

_ Look. do not get cute. I mean you are cute enough but you have to be open to an idea. When you lose I don't want to keep you from your so-called lover. _ Neo singed doing air quotes as she laughed.

 

_ But! If, well when I win I want you to commit to me like an Arc. I am your one and only and when that happens you will come to accept me as your true mate. I guess she can be your mistress? Or sex toy she seems like she might be a good fleshlight you know? _

 

"Don't say that about her! I love her!" Jaune yelled Neo blushed a bit as she dug her heels in the ground. Licking her lips as she shook her head. A devious grin playing gon her lips as she began to schemed even harder.

_ Ok so if we fight and you do not win and I do not win you owe me one favor ok? _

"What the hell does that mean? A favor?"

_ Yup! You need to do me a favor if you can not drop my aura to the red and I can not beat you in a fight! _

"What kind of favor?"  Jaune asked as Neo gained a deadly look.

_ Simple. I will ask you to do something for me. It will not hurt you that much and you will not be inconvenienced by it for longer than half an hour before you are back to your normal life as my mate. _

 

"I... I can only get something if I win. You are making it seem like I have two negatives put on me. If I do this and we tie and I have  _ more _ aura than you then you have to do me a favor." Neo paused a curious look on her face as she nodded.

 

_ Ok, little mouse. What kind of favor will you ask of me? _

"I am not a mouse! And I want a date with Pyrrha without you interfering! I gave you my Arc word to devote my life to you and I will never go back on it. Even if you tricked me to get it. But I won't let you trick me twice. Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice? Shame on me." Jaune hissed once as Neo nodded.

 

_ Deal. _ She said holding out her hand Jaune shook it as he sighed.

"Well ok then let's do this," Jaune said drawing his sword.

 

_ If you wish to do not be surprised when I wipe the floor with you love. I hope you can hold your breath after this. _ Neo said licking her lips as-

 

"KICK SOME ASS!" Nora yelled as she cheered Jaune on from the sidelines.

"Break her legs Jaune! Break her legs! They are small and good for snapping!" Nora shouted as Jaune drew his blade their aura bars appeared on screen as the fight began. 

\-----

 

Neo started the fight as usual. She was faster than Jaune stronger than Jaune she was only really limited by her fairly small aura pool. That Jaune had the clear advantage.

 

Neo had the speed and the damage but Jaune had the  _ endurance. _ Neo could last for hours assuming she did not get hurt but that was a long shot. Even a broken analog clock that was still running or one that was just froze was right twice a day.

 

Jaune didn't even have time to block Neo she jumped at him like a corkscrew. She attacked him hard and fast taking a full ten percent of his aura in one brutal attack.

"AHH!" Jaune screamed Neo's corkscrew attack left his world spinning he felt his breath hitch as he fell backward. Jaune gasped as Neo smirked licking her lips she bounced over Jaune landing a brutal kick on his head!

 

Jaune screamed her steel-toed heels stuck his forehead making him scream she took her attack pushing forward as she kicked backstabbing him in the back of his head pushing off using him as a springboard as she landed behind him in one easy motion bowing to Jaune as he growled.

 

"You'll pay for that!" Jaune said running at Neo sword out.

_ Good form, good timing but still far to slow. _ Neo thought licking her lips as she ducked back Jauen's blade swung in near slow motion. His speed was good but he was still a human. Neo ducked back ducking the counter-attack that tried to slice her throat.

 

The air from the blade pushed up her hair tickling her throat as she sighed.  _ So slow _ . Neo thought as slide back blocking ducking and deflecting Jaune's attack as he yelled.

"Just stand still ok! Let him hit you already!" Jaune shouted as Neo licked her lip.

 

_ Oh, puppy you are going to need some serious training... _

The fight ended without a loss for Jaune. Jaune took her aura to well... Jaune never got that hit in. Neo ducked dodged ran away. She only hit him once but that was more than enough. Jaune almost hit her more than once. Neo had a few close class but soon Jaune was running out of time.

 

Jaune was panting he knew that he was losing he was getting slow-

"I need to get-

 

Neo's boot connected to his face. Neo attacked the  _ second _ that he was weak. She attacked Jaune from all angles. Neo attacking him from all sides, string kicking slashes and every type of attack that Neo would rain down on Jaune came. Jaune never saw her coming as she appeared in and out of the world, she hit and attacked like a vengeful wraith disappearing and appearing like a school of piranhas and Jaune struggling wolf.

 

Jaune tried to block his ears wrung his vision was blurring and he knew that he was losing the fight. He knew that he was not going to win. Neo was stronger, better, and overall more competent than him.

 

_ FUCK! I can't lose! I know that I have to win! _ Jaune thought as Neo kicked him once more! His head cracked to the right with a rough  _ crack! _ Neo kicked Jaune's face to the side. He fell back staggering as Neo licked her lips.

 

_ You are going to lose. _ Neo signed as Jaune coughed.

 

"I! I won't give up! I won't let you beat me!" Jaune yelled his blue eyes filled with rage as Neo looked ready to faint, Jaune's scream of rage and defiance was so much fun that it made her wet! Neo fought to rue to push him down and rape him then and there as she coughed.

 

_ Jaune. I'll make you a one time offer. Quit. Call this fight a draw and I'll let you date Pyrrha. _ Neo signed Jaune shook his vision blurring.

"You... you mean that?"

_ I do. I only ask for one thing from you. _

"I... and that is?"

_ I want you. _ Neo singed licked her lips.

"And that is?"

_ You. _

"Me?"

_ Your body. You let me fuck you whenever and however, I want and you and Pyrrha can date and do whatever the fuck you want as long as I get my mate. _ Neo signed Jaune paused a look of mortified pain on his face as he finally gave in.

 

"I... fine." Jaune finally gave in his eyes seething with hate. Neo paused as she bowed to him taking her parasol and put it to her side. She nodded to Jaune holding out her hand in a combatants shake.

_ Deal. _ Neo signed with her other hand Jaune paused once before he took her hand. Jaune shook it as he felt like he had made one of the worst mistakes of his life.

\-----

 

_ This is going to be fun! Friend Emerald has been transferred to sleep in my dorm! I don't know what to do! I know that she needs entertainment so I will go see my friends for that! I know that friend Blake is busy! Her parents have invited her and friend Jaune to Menagerie! Oh, I can't wait to go with them! Friend Blake has been so wanting to go back and meet her family I just know that this will be a wonderful experience! _ Penny thought as she walked up to team JNPR's dorm. She scarred the room fining only two life forms in it.

 

"Life scans show friend Jaune and fiend Neo?  _ Spectacular _ ! Stupendous! I am going to meet a new friend!" Penny said as she put her hand on the door knocking once, twice thrice!

 

_ Thud! Thud! THud! _

"Friend Neo! Friend Jaune! I am here to speak to you!" she said as Penny in true Penny fashion simply  _ broke _ down the door to get into the room. Crashing the door down beating it down with her mechanical fists as the cyborg walked in.

 

"Hello, friends! What... what are you doing?" Penny asked Friend Jaune was on the floor a pair of what looked like panties?

"Friend Jaune! You can not eat panties! Silly!" Penny said shaking her head as she laughed at Jaune's silliness.

 

"Friend Neo! How are you! What are you doing?" Penny asked as she looked at Neo her genitals were drenched? She was very around Jaune's genital was currently deep inside of Neo's the faunus looking at her like she was a combination of shocked and furious as she growled.

 

"Hello, friends! How are you?" Penny asked both Jaune and Neo cocked their head as Neo balled her fists.

 

_ What the fuck is this? _ Neo thought as she looked at the cyborg in front of him. Jaune looked up moving his limbs tied to the floor with several ropes attached to several bedposts.

 

Neo growled as she signed to the interloper, hoping to get Penny out of the room without brutally murdering her.

 

"Hello! Friend! I do not know if you know this but I am a cyborg! I can read and see things that no one else can! I do not fully understand what you are doing but I can tell that friend Jaune is enjoying it more than he has enjoyed anything else!" Penny said Neo paused a sly grin grew on her face.

 

_ Really? You can tell if Jaune is enjoying this? _ Neo thought as she felt her cunt  _ stretched. _ Jaune'd dick plowing deep inside of her. Neo let out a whimper a feeling of pure joy overflew her boy. Neo knew Jaune's dick was pulsing deep into her cunt her body was overflooding with ecstasy as she let out a whimper as-

 

"Oh! Friend Jaune is about to experience what I believe is an ejaculation... wait if friend Jaune is going to ejaculate that means... that means that you two are having  _ sex _ ! AH! I am so sorry friend Neo! I will leave you and Friend Jaune alone for now!" Penny said as she stepped back, her face blushing as Neo grinned at her.

 

_ Jaune, I knew that you loved me but ah! _ Neo paused as Jaune's dick erupted deep into her! His cock pulsed as he came right into her cunt! Jaune's dick came into her cunt as her body was pumped full of her seed her wet cunt tightening around his cock as Jaune pumped his seed into Neo! Neo let her eyes roll into the back of her head as her orgasm rolled through her body her limbs shaking as she whimpered.

 

_ If you can keep that up and- _

"Friend Neo... you are dominating Jaune and he is enjoying it... his pleasure centers are exploding in his brain! He is loving this!" Penny shouted Neo gained a downright evil look on her face as she licked her lips. Neo looked down to a blushing Jaune as she turned to Penny.

 

_ So tell me Penny do you like this? Do you like dominating people? _

"Oh! I don't know! But if Jaune likes it so much I wonder if friend Emerald would like this? In truth, I came here to learn how to entrain her. Do you think that Friend Emerald would like it we I were to do this to her? My brain has told me along with my processors that she is a submissive at heart. If I had some help I think that I can be a good dominant to her!" Penny said Neo licked her lips again as she nodded.

 

_ Oh don't worry Penny I think that me and you have a lot to talk about now sit down and take notes on what I am going to do. _

\-------

 

The next day was the last day that Neo was going to enjoy her Jaune for a long time but she was making good time.

 

"Now! When the kingdom of Atlas first beat Vacueo!" Beatrice said as Neo whimpered her cunt was  _ drenched _ Jaune's punishment was to be her seat. Jaune licked her cunt her  _ seat _ was learning to please her in public as-

 

"AH! Friend Emerald!" Penny hissed Emerald was being  _ her _ seat. Neo had no idea how Penny got Emerald to be her seat but one look showed Neo that even if she was a bit  _ rough _ on her technique she knew that she had to potential to be a right proper dom in the feature.

 

"Miss Polendina! I know that you are  _ enjoying _ your compatriot but do please be quiet? For the others?"

"Yes, doctor!" Penny said as Neo let out a giggle rubbing Jaune's cheeks as Penny did the same to Emerald looking to Neo for confirmation as Neo nodded her head.

 

_ Good human _ . The mute singed as Penny nodding squishing Emerald's face under her cunt making her new lover eat her out as  _ both  _ doms stretched and then relaxed...

 


	5. Meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune, Emerald, Blake, and Penny go to Menagerie for a meeting with Blake's Parent's and it all goes to hell in a handbasket.

_ Please keep your hands on the rails at all times thank you. _

"Oh god! I'm going to be sick!" Emerald groaned as she keeled over the side of the boat. Her red eyes wide as Jaune sighed.

 

"It's ok, just let it out."

"I'm going to hurl!"

"Let it out there, there," Jaune said rubbing Emeralds back as she violently evacuated the contents of her stomach over the side of the boat. Jaune rubbed her back as he smiled.

 

"There you better?" Jaune asked as she groaned her knees shaking the green-haired fellow human of his groaned as she spat up more chunks of what was her lunch. The vomit hurling down into the churning water disappearing beneath the waves as she groaned.

"Ahh... is this what you have to go through when you fly?" Emerald groaned as Jaune sighed rubbing his friends back as she moaned in pain.

"Yeah, it's good to know someone else knows what I have to deal with." Jaune yawned as he rubbed the ex-thief's back. Patting Emerald on her back as he smiled

 

"There you go just get it out of your system you'll be fine."

"I think I'm going to die."

"Well that is natural you'll be fine. Or you will throw up again. Either way, let's get back down deck."

"I hate this why can't we just fly to Menagerie?"

"You know the rules, Emerald. Human's have to take a boat." Jaune sighed he really hated the rules on travel. One of the more  _ restricting _ rules of human freedoms was travel. No human, unless it was an  _ emergency _ or a hunter on a mission where time was critical, was allowed to ride on the air. They were forced to take the ground or sea making travel much more cumbersome for them.

 

"It's just a few more days untill we get to Menagerie once we get there we can finally be on dry land."

"I want to be on land  _ now. _ Oh god, I hope Penny has the bed ready for us."

"We left her in the room with Blake I hope that they have it together, or I hope that they have not tried to  _ kill _ each other either while we were away," Jaune said shivering he knew that Blake and Penny did not always get along or that was to say that they had not been alone long enough to not get along.

 

Blake was well... she was  _ catty _ and Penny was probably a bundle of sunshine mixed with a backhand of glitter and pixie dust. To say that they could never be more polar opposite was just a matter of life.

Jaune  _ hoped _ that Penny had not managed to push enough of Blake's buttons to lead to bloodshed. For Blake's sake that is.

"Well let's get you back under. And then we can get some food in you."

"Jaune I don't think I should eat," Emerald said moaning.

"Em, you just lost your lunch. Let's get some in you."

\-----

"Salutations! Friend Jaune! Friend lover Emerald! How was your trip to the top of the ship?" Penny asked standing up as soon as they entered the room. She flashed Jaune a sharp salute as he nodded.

 

The human quarters were not that bad honestly. Jaune thought and attributed almost all of that to the fact that they were visiting dignitaries and not just traveling humans.

 

They had four beds in one large room. The floor was made of wood there was one medium port window allowing them a view of the ocean as the ship rocked. Jaune saw Penny dressed in her usual outfit, khaki pants a gree bloused and jet black military type boots. She did her usual salute as Balke looked up from her bed. Obviously staring deep into a book. Deciding to bury her head into the pages of the book rather than try to dig her blade into the android.

_ Cyborg. No need to make Penny feel worse about not being like the rest of us. _ Jaune thought Blake nodded once looking up from her book just enough to say a quick hello.

"It's good to see you two," Blake said her piece and went back to reading. Jaune decided to let her read and leave the face that the book was upside down alone.

 

"So how long till we get off this boat?" Emerald groaned she fell down face first on her bed. She gripped her mattress groaning in pain. Penny frowned her friend lover Emerald was in pain! A quick scan of her showed that her stomach was empty!? She also had slight scarring on her throat meaning that she had vomited recently.

Penny frowned she wanted to get her friend lover some medicine but she did not know what to get!

 

_ Maybe I can get some minor pills for friend lover Emerald? That might work. _ Penny thought as Emerald groaned once more curling up into a half ball.

 

Her large and shapely rear pushed and raised up high as she moaned into her pillow.

 

"Why does it have to keep rocking? There is a thing called balances why can't the waves just be still?" Emerald groaned her stomach lurching as Blake's eyes shot open.

 

"If you are going to vomit the bathroom is right next to you."

"I don't have to throw up Blake. I already did that." Emerald waved Blake down Blake gave her an unsure glance. The human paused before scooting back just an inch to her bed shooting Jaune a glance no doubt remembering his less than stalwart display on a bullhead into Beacon.

 

Jaune had in his defense only thrown up once. He had even managed to get  _ most _ of it into a trash can before he got only a bit on Yang's shoes! Not that it mattered as Ruby had to calm her down and make sure Jaune was ok and not burned into a crisp! It was his first time flying and he had set the bar high for embarrassment.

 

"Ok, we will be in Menagerie in a few days! Blake, we are going to see your parents as your guests... any advice for when we get there?" Jaune asked his friend as Blake froze. She gulped once as she sighed heavily.

 

"That is a loaded question really. We are all humans and we are going to Menagerie. That means that we are going to be the outliers."

"Outliers? How bad is it on the island?"

" _ Bad _ Jaune. The amount of issues we deal with in Vale is nothing compared to Menagerie. We are lucky that our announcement was foretold days in advance if not... we might not be so welcomingly received. Not that we will be welcomed in the first place. I hope you are all ready to get your fare shares of dirty looks and poor serviced at restaurants." Blake said sighing laying back flat on her bed as she moaned.

 

"Great. Home sweet home."

"Dirty looks? Why would people be looking at us dirty? Have we done something to earn the ire of the islanders? If we have I would like to discuss ways for use to alleviate us of this issue beforehand."

"We were  _ born _ Penny. That is why they do not like us." Emerald groaned form her half fetal stance. Her face buried in her pillow as Penny paused, the cyborg cocked her head as a frown spread across her lips.

"What? What does our birth have to do with it?"

"Penny... some people, some faunus hate humans because they are human," Jaune explained as Penny blinked owlishly at him. Her processors whirring at full power as she cocked her head.

 

"What? Why would someone do that?" She asked in the voice of utter innocence of someone who had never seen or acknowledges the cruelty of this world.

 

"Penny some people just are not good people ok? They are not good people and they are not the type of people that you want to meet alright?"

"But to hate someone for being born? That is not right. It's illogical!" Penny said stamping her foot the boat shifted another powerful wave flowed under forcing the boat up as Jaune sighed. Another pained groan left Emerald's mouth as she whimpered.

 

"Please. Just kill me." She said wanting to just get it over with. The thief almost wishing she had just starved to death as a child instead of dealing with this.  She really wished that she had just curled up in a ball under that dumpster and died.

"Don't worry Em you are gonna make it. Just hang in there ok?"

"Go to hell Jaune. Why are you standing? Don't you have a weak stomach?" Emerald asked one baleful red eye peeking out from her pillow as Jaune sighed.

 

"That is a good question. Why are you keeping your lunch so well?" Blake asked her eyes twitching up at Jaune who blushed.

"Well, I spent a lot of time on a boat as a kid so I have a good pair of sea legs ok?"

" You were on a boat? Why?" Emerald asked her one baleful eye peeking out to glare at Jaune who she wished was in the same pain that she was.

"Well, I... I have always been a bit of an introvert. And I never really got on with my family. So I spent a lot of time on a boat near my house on a lake. Hell, I practically  _ lived _ on that boat for most of my life! When I was not training or dealing with some family emergency I was on my boat. Alone."   Jaune said turning away flustered, he hid a blush as Blake's eyes narrowed.

"You  _ lived _ on a boat? How the hell did you manage to do that most of your life?"

"Well, you know... I just got a boat I was able to build it-

"Wait. You  _ built _ a boat?" Blake asked eyes wide in disbelief as Jaune nodded.

 

"Yeah! I chopped down a few tree's as a kid and with some help from my dad, I built a boat! It was big enough for me to live on comfortably and I just lived there!"

"What did you eat friend Jaune? Living on a boat must have limited your nutrition consumption."

"Ah, I fished a lot, Penny. I fished for almost all my meals back then."

"How often did you see your family?"

"If I was lucky? Maybe eight times  a year?"

"Eight!?" Blake coughed as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah... I didn't get out much and I fished for my food! So I was pretty alone..."

"Friend Jaune that is not good! You need to have some social interactions in your life! You need to be able to meet new friends and  _ bond _ with your family! Tell me how often did your family come to meet you?"

"They didn't," Jaune said a bit to fast to be polite he turned away flopping back down on his bed allowing his body to thump on the bed.

 

"Jaune? What about your family? Your sisters, or mother? Did they not want to speak to you?"

"If they did they never told me about it!"

"I know the feeling. My mother never really liked to talk to me. She barely held me long enough to breastfeed me then I was off on my own. If I was lucky I saw her maybe once every few months. But that was when she was not actively trying to avoid me. Which was never." Blake practically hissed her final words as she rolled over on her side. Curling up in an oddly cat-like stance as she pulled her knees to her chest.

 

"I had my dad when I was little. He at least loved me and acted like I existed. My mother never bothered to care for me so... even if I didn't like it I did my best to make her care. After seven years I quit."

"Friend Blake... humans are like faunus in the manner that they are both social creatures! You need to interact with your fellows to have a positive and healthy mental state! Isolation is never a good thing when done in such extremes! I am sure if you and friend Jaune just talked to your families you will see that they surely love you! Afterall my father loves me!" Penny said smiling in her best I want you all to be a happy smile. The effect did not take hold as Blake sighed.

"Penny..."

"It's fine Penny I'm getting some sleep. Blake?"

"Good idea. I'll go to be before Em dies."

"Fuck off."

"I! I! Well, goodnight! Friends! I hope that we can get to our destination without incident..." Penny said as her friends turned off the light plunging the room into darkness as the four humans finally decided to go to sleep...

\-----

The mission to get to Menagerie without incident did not go as planned. Mainly due to the five-story tall massive snake-like monster that had popped out of the ocean. The five-story tall colossal monster that looked like a hydra form old. The massive serpentine Grim roared in anger and-

"What the hell!? Someone! Jaune!"

"I'm on it!" Jaune yelled as he ran up to the monster. He was  _ not _ fit to kill massive Grim. None of them were. Jaune was made to kill medium to big sized Grimm, Blake to kill something slightly bigger than her own self that she could sneak up on.

 

Emerald was better at humans and-

"DOWN!" Jaune tackled the thief in question slicing open a deep gash in the thighs side, it barely noticed as Jaune tackled Emerald just in time to avoid a massive beam attack that shot out from its maw.

 

The beam was slightly deflected by his shield shooting off into the water making a great gout of steam appear as it flashed down as Jaune hissed.

 

"Fuck! We need to kill it!"

"Keep it still! And we can shoot it!" A human sailor yelled her brown skin splashed in water as a cannon that was the size of a bullhead popped out of the center of the ship. Aiming at the monster as Jaune smiled finally seeing the end to this fight.

"Penny!"

"On it! Hold still!" Penny said appearing several swords appeared and blasting the monster! There was a dull whir of power before a baleful green beam of light slammed into the monster! It screamed in pain as Penny shot it blast half of what looked like a gill off.

The monster roared in pain falling forward as-

"Now!"

"FIRE!" The ship hand yelled as Jaune  _ felt _ the cannon fire rather than heard. The blast was so loud that if momentarily deafened him. Jaune winced in pair as the monster's head vanished in a great and almighty  _ crack! _

The things head exploded in a massive cloud of red! The monster froze it's upper half paused staying still before slowly almost painfully slowly falling back.

 

The monster fell back into the ocean the thing crashed into the water as it splashed down! The monster landed hard as it crashed falling deep into the waves as a wave of red meat and  _ chunks _ of flesh that was soon to be disintegrating as Jaune groaned.

 

The massive wave of water forcibly displaced fell over him as he felt Blake appear by him. Her eyes narrowed as she growled.

 

"I do not like it when I am wet." She hissed as Jaune rolled his eyes as she helped him up.

 

"You sure that you are not a cat?"

"Shut up, and _just_ so you know you look a mess."

\-----

Thankfully the ship reached its destination without any more incidents. No more massive Grimm showed up and soon Jaune, Blake, Penny, and Emerald the former too still covered in water-drenched head to toe.

 

Emerald had managed to avoid a decent amount of the water hiding under Jaune's shield something he forgot to do. As Penny was able to use heat from her weapons to make sure she was dry before they docked.

The ship docked as Jaune let a small smile leave his face.

A massive faunus with cat ears that looked just like Blake. Blake smiled wide as she saw him the dock ramp fell down as-

"Blake!"

"Daddy!"

"Daddy?" Emerald and Jaune said cocking thier heads as Blake ran up to the faunus man who Jaune was guessing was her father. She jumped into his arms letting him swing her around as he caught her mid-jump!

 

"Dad! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to my little kitten! It has been too long Blake." The man said rubbing the top of his daughters face. Not caring that she was soaking wet and drenched his bare barreled chest that was thicker than most barrels. Jaune smiled as he gestured for Emerald and Penny to follow.

 

"We might as well introduce ourselves while we can."

"I guess?"

"Oh! We must put on a good face! We only get one chance at first impressions and I want this one to be amazing!" Penny said the three walked down as Emerald sniggered.

"Did she say,  _ daddy?" _

"She most definitely did say, daddy."

"I got to say that I never thought I would ever see Blake saying  _ daddy _ in my life."

"Neither did I still gonna blackmail her for this."

"Oh totally," Jaune said as the man paused still hugging Blake tight.

He paused as he smiled at them.

 

"Ah! You must be Blake's friends! She's told me so much about you all! Emerald, Penny I congratulate you on your relationship!"

"I... thank you, sir?"

"AH! You are the first person to say that to us! You are so nice!"

Penny said as he turned to Jaune.

 

"And you! Jaune! It has been some time since I last saw you!"

"You know me?"

It was a long time ago but I have heard enough about your form your  _ lover!" _

"What? My lover?" Jaune asked not knowing what Ghira was talking about.

"My lover told you about me? Is she here?" Jaune paused did Pyrrha come to Menagerie!? That was impossible-

"Of course! She is right here!" Ghira said as-

_ Tip! Tap! _ The tapping of high heels filled the air a mop of pink hair bobbed up. Jaune felt the blood freeze in his veins as his mouth fell.

 

"No... not  _ you." _ He asked as bright pair of mismatched eyes looked at him green and brown smiled as white faunus ears flickered.

 

"No!?" Jaune shouted as she smirked.

"What are you doing here?! How!?"

_ I flew... _

_ \----- _

"You know? This is not bad." Qrow said as he felt a soft silky smooth hand run down his face. A pair of sharp  _ piercing _ blue eyes locked down to him as a beautiful pair of shite leopard ears flickered.

 

"Are you ok Qrow? Are you sure that you are not hurt?" Winter asked his wife rubbed his forehead making him sigh. Qrow leaned back into Winter's lap pillow loving how deliciously soft her thighs were as Qrow pushed his head deeper into her thighs.

 

"I'm feeling great babe really it was no big deal. I just got hit."

"She attacked you! She attacked  _ my _ mate without provocation and for no reason!" The faunus growled the snow leopard growling as Qrow sighed.

 

He knew that Winter was a lot like Raven when it came down to keeping him safe. Qrow knew how to deal with faunus when they got like this.  The best thing was to let home burn out on their own. Faunus tended to burn fast and  _ hot. _

 

They got angry pissed off but if you keep it cool and did not let things get too out of hand they tended to calm down soon enough and then?

 

_ The candle that burns twice as bright last half as long. The sooner she cools down the better it will be. Then it is back to smooth sailing. _ Qrow thought the man in the temperature-controlled room in Atlas.

Winter had come after Raven had  _ saved _ him from Summer.

 

Qrow did not think he needed saving but Raven was not one to take his opinion into account well... ever.

She wanted him safe. She wanted Qrow to be safe with a mate that was worthy of him and to be able to have many children with that mate. That was all.

 

"Really though! Who knew that Summer was such a racist? I never thought that she would do that! How can you be like that?" Winter asked as Qrow paused.

 

"I mean I think if you asked Weiss she would have a different answer to that," Qrow asked Winter winced she paused she wanted to say something but she bit back her tongue.

 

"I'm sorry about that Qrow... I know that I hurt my sibling but I don't know how to make it up to her."

"Have you tried talking?"

"After years of neglect? Is that enough?"

"Maybe not but it's a _start."_

_\-----_

"I don't think they like us," Emerald said as they walked through Menagerie led by Ghira they were herded to the main mansion. As they walked they saw every faunus whispering at them. Jaune would have been more irritated that they were being gawked at like some exotic animals but was more worried about the very  _ sinfully _ soft pair of breasts pushed up against his arm. Neo his so-called lover hugged Jaune's arm she smiled up impishly at him as she hugged her mate.

Neo had  _ flown _ into the island. Her faunus privilege allowed her to come to the island nation faster than most. She hugged Jaune's arm tight as she sighed with her free hand.

 

_ What's the matter, baby? Are you not happy to see me? _

"No, I am not happy to see you! Why are you here?!" Jaune hissed Neo if she was offended she did not show it. She giggled soft into one fist making sure Jaune knew that she cared zero for what Jaune thought as she smirked.

 

_ Oh, why would I not be here? My mate is going halfway across the world and you expect me to not follow you? What kind of mate would I be if I did not follow you to your friend's house? _

 

"I was trying to get some privacy!"

_ Oh, you don't need that! Besides I have missed my seat. _ Neo said poking his cheek licking her lips as Jaune gulped.

"We are here. Please enjoy your stay as our honored guests. If you need anything please feel free to ask me and I will do my best to accommodate you." Ghira said as the massive wooden doors opened.

"Wow is  _ this _ your house?" Emerald asked as what to her looked like a small palace made of wood opened up.

"It was more like a jail growing up," Blake growled as Emerald nodded dumbly.

"I got, to be honest, I would rather grow up in this jail than any other." She said as the doors opened and Jaune  _ swore _ he saw an older Blake. A cat faunus that looked like Blake appeared in the door. She was just like Blake form her round oval face pale creamy skin glowing amber eyes and dark black hair. The two looked like the same person and if not for the parts of the older woman smiled her bigger chest and wider hips she might have been her twin.

 

_ That and the fact that she was cat ears and Blake does not. _ Jaune thought as she opened her arms.

"Welcome! Welcome! Come! All of you! Come into the manner, Belladonna!  I am Kali Belladonna and I welcomed you all into my home." She said as she spread her arms wide. Jaune smiled as Blake's mom seemed like a nice person.

 

"She  _ seems  _ nice," Jaune said as Blake hissed. She shook her head as she whispered into his ear.

"Don't let that fool you. She's great at manipulating people." Blake hissed as Kali's eyes narrowed onto her.

 

"Oh, Blake! It's you! Blake, you really need to not whisper about your dear mother! Daughters what can you do? I mean you should know that faunus have better hearing, oh humans. Never to smart are you?" She said bluntly her words losing all cheer. Blake gulped as Jaune and Emerald paused nervous looks flushed don their faces.

 

"Now come it! The food is ready! Oh, and do take off your shoes when you come in. We are  _ civilized _ people here. And as much as you all aren't used to this standard of living please respect the fact that we are." She said as she ushered them in as Jaune sighed.

 

"Another day in paradise?"

"Oh, this is  _ just _ the beginning. Trust me."

After that they took off their shoes Neo and Kali got along like two peas in a pod. She was singing to Kali who knew enough sign to talk back with her easily enough.

 

Neo singed often talking about how faunus  _ should _ dominate humans and how that humans really should be grateful for a faunus to take the time out of their lives to make them better.

 

They stopped once they got to the main dining hall. They were greeted by a seating table that required them to sit on small cushions to be comfortable. The table was loaded with sushi other types of fish. Some glazed stacks of beef, ham, and ribs. Many fruits and vegetables and almost every other thing you would want to put in your own feast.

"Now that we are here! We just need to wait for Amber to get here and we can eat!"

"Amber? Who is that Miss Belladonna?"

"Oh! So polite! Neo, you  _ trained _ this one well. Tell me how do you treat his obedience training? Do you beat? Or do you enlighten?" She asked Neo did a half-half gesture with her hand as Kali nodded.

 

"Ah, the good ole carrot and the stick. It works well with dogs and  _ better _ with humans. I can approve! But to answer your question Jaune Amber is my daughter." Blake froze she gulped once as she coughed into her hand.

 

Her eyes wide in panic as she looked down to her plate of thick succulent sushi.

 

"She's not called Blake anymore? I thought that my sister was named after me?"

"Oh, she was! But since she's going to be the new head of our island she needs a new name that is not so...  _ tainted _ . You understand right dear?"

"I do... I get it, mom."

"Good! Now ah! There she is!" Kali said a child about six years old that looked like a miniature Blake walked in.

 

She looked just like her amber eyes, the same slightly irritated stare but a pair of twin black cat ears on her head. She walked in bowing to the people around her as she coughed.

 

"Hello, mother. Father. Guests." She said looking around her eyes lingered on Blake as she paused.

 

"Mother. That human looks like me. Who is she? A cousin?"

"AH! No... she's no one dear! Don't bother with her!" Blake looked ready to faint her eye side as Jaune gripped her shoulder.

 

"It's ok. You're going to be ok." He said as they sat down and ate.

Neo was about to  _ kill _ someone.

"And that! Is why you need to keep your human in place!  You do a good job neo but even if Jaune is of higher breeding stock he seems a bit  _ dull _ even for a human." Kali said as Penny  _ hugged _ Neo.

 

Neo was growling her fangs bared as she was close to barking.

_ What did you just say bout my mate!? I'll fucking kill you, you tall cat! I'll stab you right now! Say that one more time! One more time! I'll fucking make sure you never see the next sunrise you ass! _ Neo signed one hand Penny hugging her thinking that it was some kind of game as Jaune, Penny  _ and _ Emerald held her back and stopping her from making an international incident.

 

Mainly  _ Penny _ held her back. The rest of them just picked up the slack and made sure to look good as they groaned.

"So! Tell me Blake besides being a bit of a shut-in how is Beacon? I heard you earned your freedom?"

"Yes, mom-

"Kali. Call me Kali."

"Yes... Kali-

"Mother? Why did she call you mother?"

"Oh, she is a human dear! She is a human and no very smart she makes mistakes."

WHAM! A tray slammed down a pair of lilac eyes looked down as-

"Your meal."

"Yang?!" Jaune and well everyone but Neo shouted as Yang and-

"Here is your tea!"

"SUN!?" Blake asked as Yang and Sun were in maid outfits!?

"What are you ding here?" Jaune asked Yang and Sun smiled akwardly as Blake groaned.   
"M-Kali. I think I need to go to my room to sleep! And maybe the maids would like to  _speak_ to me!?" 

"Oh, joy! But before this Blake! Please come with me! I have to speak to you in  _ private." _

\------

"Ok, mom... or Kali-

"Call me mother dear! We are all alone you know?" Kali asked she dragged Blake outside of the manor. She sighed Blake had not been alone with her mom in a long time and now in the back near the jungle she was alone. Her and her mom alone in the back the two Belladonna's out of earshot-

"Mom. Why did you bring me here?" Blake asked looking around she was alone with her mother far away from her friends. Kali gave her a sad tired smile as she shook her head. 

"To say sorry Blake. I was wrong."

"Wait... really?"

"Yes! How I treated you was a mistake! Please let me make up for it!"

"I.. mom yes! I-

Kali drew a pistol. A long golden handgun as Blake paused.

"Mom!?"

"You are a  _ mistake _ a stain on our legacy as faunus I am going to put you down-

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_ THUD! _ A yellow meteor crashed down next to them the faunus jumped in panic as thing thudded.

"What the hell?!"

"Ow. That hurt." A figure rose from the smoke it was tall blond blue eyes-

"Who are you!?"

"Oh! Tai Yang! Did you see the nevermore I was killing?

"God damn humans," Kali said raising her pistol and without a moment of hesitation aimed at his core pulling the trigger on the weapon and shooting him dead in his  _ chest. _

  
  
  
  



	6. Fight at night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai has fallen into the wrong island. Jaune and Neo cuddle. Blake learns that family is not always on your back and Summer decides to make things right.

"Well, there we go! One  _ less _ human on my island! Shame I can't do it to all of them." Kali said her smoking pistol still streaming smoke as Tai's body hit the ground.

 

"I... really? Not... cool... man." Tai said as he gasped blood forming in his mouth as he fell and went down. 

 

"Tai?!" Blake shouted as Kali waved her pistol to her daughters face.

"Now Blake you  _ really _ should not be worried about him. While it is noble to care of others of your kin you'll forgive me for saying correctly that you have much more  _ substantial _ problems than worrying about him. 

 

Like how I'm about to kill you! And finally, clean our family name." Kali said smiling a downright genuinely loving smile. Flashing Blake a motherly look as Blake took a step back. The weapon found her head in a second as Kali cocked her head and smirked.

 

"Oh? I don't think you should do that. I mean running away is a  _ very _ human trait so I don't expect the best out of you but let's see how far you can get why don't we?"

"Mom!? Are you fucking crazy!" Blake shouted as she dove to Tai's side Kali trained her pistol on her every inch of the journey as Blake gripped the still warm human. 

 

"Ok! Tai! Please, come on! You can do this!" Blake said as she put her hands on his still chest. His warm blood pushed out onto her fingers as she began to put pressure on the wound. 

 

"You do know that, that type of wound is fatal right? I don't of many faunus that can overcome said wound. Especially a  _ human."  _  Kali said as Blake put her fingers to Tai's neck.

"Oh come on! You can do this! Make it through!" Blake said as she pushed her head to the chest of the human. His skin was rapidly losing heat as she pur her fingers to his neck. 

 

"No pulse, shit! Mom! Call for help!" Blake shouted as Kali frowned as a genuinely frustrated look came over her lips as she shook her ears. Her golden earrings dangling swinging and ringing gently in the air. 

 

"Oh, Blake I  _ really _ thought that you would be better than that. I thought that you would at least know that if I went through the trouble of putting a bullet in him that I would not try to get it out of him. Right?" She asked as Blake suddenly felt the man go fully still. His eyes fell wide open and went glassy. A dull honeycomb-like haze came over them as a smile set on his lips. 

 

"Hah... I knew it...a woman would kill me." The man said through kind of last words as he finally went silent.

 

"Tai? Tai?" Blake asked as her mother sighed.

"Oh, humans so fragile so easy to get killed. Well, you should know you will be joining him soon enough-

"TAI!" A voice shouted as a red portal? Opened then  _ fizzled _ out of reality. The portal opened for a brief second as whoever or whatever was behind it failed to keep it open and it sealed shut. Blake blinked twice as she looked at the portal.  

Blake and Kali both blinked up owlishly at the portal before Kali looked down to her.

"Was that you?"

"No... you?"

"Not that I know of. Huh, that was strange but oh well. Let's get this over with. That's enough drama for one night." She said as she began to pull the trigger of the pistol.

 

"Wait! You can't do this!"

"I can and will."

"But! I'm your daughter! Don't you love me?!"

"Of course I love you, Blake! You are my child how could I not love you?" Kali asked her golden eyes once more showing off her motherly affection as she cocked her pistol.

 

"Then, please! let me go!"

"Blake when you love someone, you tend to have to do things that they do not want you to do! Sometimes love  _ hurts _ Blake and you need to do the tough decisions for the good of yourself and others. Goodbye."

"You won't get away with this!" She shouted and almost as it was timed bodies came from the shadows. Palace guards!? Palace guards came out all armed and primed as Blake gasped.

 

"AH! Over here! Please stop her!" Blake shouted-

"Oh, Blake please tell me who do you think they work for?"

"Please... no."

"I'm sorry Blake, mommy loves you!" Kali said smiling and firing her pistol. There was a  _ bang! _ As she pulled the trigger as Blake let out one last whimper of sheer frustration her long grueling life finally reaching the end. She shut her eyes as she prepared for one last shot before it all went a sharp white. 

\-----

"Tai!? Tai!?" Raven shouted she swung her sword wildly she hacked and slashed at the air. She felt that something was  _ wrong. _ Something was horribly wrong. she felt her heart pulled and go still. Her breath was rough a ragged she felt her hands shaking as she began to hyperventilate.

"Tai!? Tai!? Where are you!?" Raven shouted as she slashed her blade into the air again and again. At first, one red portal opened as some kind of shore? It looked like an island maybe Menagerie?

 

_ Tai was close to there! He was on a hunt right!? _ Then it fizzled shut. Raven felt it the feeling when someone close to her eas in mortal peril. She felt her chest grip as a massive invisible hand tightened around her chest. Raven let out a low defeated whimper as she felt her body covered in a cold sweat.

 

 She swiped her blade, again and again, no matter what she did when she tried to get to Tai the portal fizzled and burst. When she tried to go to others a portal opened. 

 

_ Qrow, Summer, Winter, Yang!? What's happening!? Why can I go to them and not Tai?! I can go to anyone I have a bond with! As long as they are there- _ Raven left her own line of thought end she felt her eyes widen as she gulped. 

 

She felt her legs tremble her talons shot out of her finger only to retreat into them again. She lost balance as she fell back. She landed hard on the couch the dragon gasping as a loud arf!? Filled the air. Zwei barked as his mistress fell on the couch. 

 

He knew that something was wrong as the small corgi bounced onto Raven's lap barking into her face as she began to let out a low broken chuckle. 

 

"I... it can't be.. he was just on a mission. He was fine! He was fine! One second ago he was fine! I could tell but then nothing!? He never felt like he was in danger! He just... he can't! He just can't you are too strong to die like that! Instantly you should be alive!" Raven hissed fire coming out of her nostrils as she picked up her scroll. She didn't trust her semblance as she called.

"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up!" She hissed as-

"Rae? The hell you calling for? I'm kind of busy you know?" Qrow asked several claw marks on his face. He looked like he had just got into a fight with a bobcat. 

The brother of hers was obviously having sex with Winter her claw marls deep in his face. 

"Tai! Is he with you!?"

"What!? Fuck no! Why?"

"I... if he's not with you?"

"Rae? What's up? What's the matter with Tai? He get hurt?" Qrow asked as she heard Winter whisper in the back if she should be interested in getting the police.

"I... no Qrow I think that Tai is ... dead." 

\-----

"Ah! Summer! My dear! What happened to you my wolf?" Maria asked ass he looked at the whipped body of her apprentice limp into her hovel. 

"Master... I lost." Summer whimpered falling face-first into the floor. Maria shook her head as she sighed.

 

"Oh Summer tell me what happened, you look like you had a beating! And you smell of dragon's breath. And judging by the smell of that dragon I take it that you know her? Tell me what did you do to make Raven put you in the floor this time around? Try to get first dibs on Tai's  _ sword?" _ Maria teased as Summer whimpered the wolf faunus looked much worse for the wear. 

 

She limped into the hove her wolf ears burning one bent in an awkward and easily  _ painful _ angle. Summer whimpered her legs limped one seemed sprung as she cried out. One eye was black a deep ugly color the other a messy red. One of her arms was clearly broken as Maria sighed.

 

"So you gonna talk about what got you this time? Did you really have to go for Tai before Raven again? You know how possessive she is. A territorial dragon that one. Not that I have met a non-territorial dragon." Maria said as Summer fell on the softest thing she could. A pile of clothes on the floor the clothes buffered by some soft robes and maybe a cushion or two as she whimpered. 

 

"I got carried away. I attacked Qrow..."

"Qrow? Why did you do that? Did he talk out of turn again? If he did, I don't think Raven would mind if you smacked him up a bit. She never minded when she did. But then again she is family and who knows how that dragon works am I right?" Maria asked already moving to find some medical supplies for her. Summer's life was not in any immediate danger but she was in a great amount of pain. 

 

Summer whimpered as she curled up in a ball going into a quick fetal position as Maria brought her some rags and balms to soothe her wounds. 

 

"There we go. Now tell me what did you really do to Qrow?"

"I hit him." Summer whimpered coughing roughly she fell her broken bones throbbing in pain. Summer groaned again as Maria hobbled over her mechanical eyes zooming in and out on her body.

 

 The technically blind human legend Maria Calavera the first-ever silver-eyed human in history and the most powerful one to ever exist. She was so strong that she didn't even need to take the hunt to be a citizen. She was just granted citizenship by the world governments when she showed her promise. 

 

She was so powerful that Summer  _ fought _ to get to her and was lucky when she chose  _ her _ to be her apprentice. Summer never thought that she would be so lucky for Maria to claim her as her protege but she was chosen. 

 

Summer coughed as Marai checked her left arm. Raising it as she narrowed her eyes, the whirring of gears filled the air as she sighed. 

"Yup. It's broken alright. You'll need to work on that in the future. I don't know what you did to get this injured but ah well. What can I do?" Maria asked as she lifted the arm Summer whimpered in pain as she began to set a cast around the injured limb. Aura would heal it in time but to give basic first aid to an injury was never a bad idea.

 

"There you go le met treat you," Maria said as she bound Summer's wounds the woman gave a growl as she narrowed her eyes as she felt Maria set the womb. Her hands firmly keeping her arm in place as Maria narrowed her eyes.

 

"You want thong tone, missy! Don't you go growling at me! I'll whip you into shape in a second!" She hissed as Summer whimpered turning away from her as she sighed.  

"There you go it's gonna be ok. Tell me this seems like one helluva scrap you got into. Just what did you do to piss Raven off this bad?" 

\----- 

Jaune sighed he had been able to go to bed earlier than usual. After Kali their odd but nice host had left them to take Blake somewhere she had her guards shuffle them all off to their beds. Neo had been just as happy to be alone with Jaune then when she was in his lap eating  _ his _ sushi off his plate despite having plenty of her own. 

 

She was still giggling as Jaune and her along with the other humans were herded into their rooms. Jaune's room with Neo despite being a guest room was  _ nothing _ to scoff at. 

 

It was bigger than his room in Beacon and was bigger than almost every other room he had seen. There where four beds in the room each one could have easily fit a family. The carpet was lush and soft and his feet  _ sunk _ into the carpet as he walked. 

 

Neo latched onto his arm the whole way leading him past the table seeing the small mini fridge no doubt placed in there to keep the sated. 

Neo pulled Jaune into the bed Jaune didn't whimper he had long since stopped caring what she did to him. If she raped him? She raped him there was nothing that Jaune could do to stop her and he knew that she would take what she wanted from him whether he wanted her to or not.

So it was much to his surprise when instead of raping him she pushed him down stripped him of his clothes took off her own showing her  _ sinful _ body that even if was on the body of a monster had perfect curvy hips large D cups breasts that put even Pyrrha to shame and a wide ass that made Jaune drool. 

 

She pushed him down her mongoose ears fluttering on his neck as she cuddled up on his chest and did nothing?

"So... are you going to rape me now or later?" Jaune had no time for games. If she was going to rape him he wanted her to just get it over with. Sooner the better.

 

_ Do you want me to rape you? _ She signed as Jaune glared.

"No I do not but you are going to do it right?"

_ Why would I do that? _

"Because you never hesitated before. What makes today different? You trying to make yourself look better to Kali?"

_ If I wanted to look better to Kali I would have raped you on the dinner table. No tonight is cuddling night. You need to cuddle. _ Neo singed curling up her impossibly soft skin making him grunt and gulp as she pressed her chest softly into his own making Jaune's shorts tighten as he groaned. 

 

_ Well someone is happy that I am here. _

"I just want to sleep Neo."

_ Then sleep I am not going to do anything to you tonight. But if you wanted to do something to me? Well, really what could I do if my mate can't help himself? _ Neo signed up to Jaune smiling in her Chesire way that made Jaune groan.

"Neo look if you are going to rape me please just do it. I really do not need the mind games."

_ Who's mate are you? _ Neo signed Jaune paused as she shook his head slowly. 

"I am  _ your _ mate why?" 

_ Then I will not rape you. _

"Excuse me?"

_ You are my mate as you say and as such I love you. And I do not want to harm that which I love so I shall not do so. _

"But you did it before. What the hell was that about?" 

_ That? That was when you were still in denial about being my mate. Now that you know that you are my mate I have no desire or will to train you. _

"Is that what you are calling rape? Training?" 

_ I am calling it what it was. Obedience training is very important to any relationship and now that you have passed yours with flying colors I might add I see no reason to harm you any further. _

 

_ " _ Well thank Oum for minor miracles I guess?" Jaune asked making Neo giggled she waggled her adorable even to him white mongoose ears in his face. Tickling the bottom of his neck as Jaune gulped. Neo pushed her chest into his making already rock hard dick begin to press into soft  _ sinfully _ soft and tight cunt entrance. Jaune felt the faint tinge of Neo's wetness. She was as aroused as he was but was not making any overt moves on it. 

 

_ I do not wish to cause you discomfort. As long as you fully submit to me as my mate there is no reason that me and you can not be a happy loving couple. _

"You know you don't need to lie. I know that you only see me as a toy a pet to keep. If you want me to do that ok. But just tell me alright?" 

Jaune almost hissed as he swore that for just a second Neo had an almost hurt look on her face. She cocked her head to Jaune as she frowned. 

 

_ Why would you think that? _ Neo asked she looked honestly displeases at his response as Jaune glared down at her. 

 

"Why would you think that  _ I _ think that?"

_ That is what I just asked you. Do not get smart with me Jaune. _

"I don't know Neo why would I think that the person that took me from the woman that I love one of the  _ first _ faunus to ever treat me like a person and to make sure that I knew that she cared about me as a human rather than some kind of exotic pet! And took me from her making her miserable and me! Just so I might add, is a bad person who is only in it for her own pleasure and does not care about me in the slightest." Jaune hissed as hard as he could, his fist balled. 

_ I love you.  _  Neo signed to Jaune as he laughed. An honest to goodness laugh left his lips as he shook his head. 

 

"You? Love  _ me? _ Now I know you are messing with me. Ah!" Jaune hissed as Neo bit him. She bit his chest as she glared at him multi-colored eyes glaring hard up at Jaune as she growled. Her ears bristled as she dug her claws into his arm. 

 

_ Careful what you say, mate. I do not say I love you lightly and when I do I expect you to say it back to me. Am I clear? _

"You love me? And you take me from the person that I love? How is that love?" 

_ I said that I love you not that I loved or cared for her. She is nothing to me but an obstacle to get to you. And like any obstacles in our life, I had her removed how hard is it to see that? _

 

"it is not hard to see it I  _ saw _ it happen. You tricked me and now look at me. In the home of one of my best friends whose mom that  _ you _ are cozying up with hates humans and is very open about being a racist." 

_ I am not comfortable with her. I am being a good guest. If you didn't know I am not a racist.  _

"Don't tell me. You have a human friend?"

_ Family _ .

"What?"

_ I have a human family. My only living family member is human so I would appreciate if you did not call me a racist pet! Unless you are looking for some stern discipline that is. _ Neo wared her ears going ramrod straight her right hand sinking into his arm.

 

 Her still sinfully soft flesh rubbed against him as she poked his chest with her free hand. Neo growled again as Jaune let out another low laugh. 

 

_ What is so funny Jaune? And do consider your answer carefully. _

"No. My family hates me. They hated me the moment I was born. They hated me for what I was and sure they never said that they hated me. Hell, my dad  _ is _ human but I knew. At best I was unwanted and at worst I was shunned. I spent most of my time away from them on a boat in a lake by our house. I almost never saw or spoke to them and I liked it like that. So far I can  _ count _ on one hand the faunus that have been kind to me and meant it. And as far as I am confronted Neo you are one of the worst faunus who I would not be surprised if she secretly hates me or something and no I do not care if you have human family or not and if you are going to punish me just do it and get it over with ok?"  

_ I don't hate you. And I am not your family. _

 

"So I should just trust you? 

_ No. But I would like it if you did. I am trying to be nice. I want you to love me. And I understand if you are hesitant. _

"That is putting it  _ mildly _ at best." 

_ I know. I know! But please... if you would just give me a chance, I know that we didn't start off on a good foot but I know that you can learn to love me. _

"What? Like a dog? Am I a dog to you?"

_ You are my love. And sometimes I may treat you like a pet but that is not for now. So please Jaune. Look me in my eyes and just talk... _ "

"About what?"

_ Anything. It doesn't matter what but talk to me about anything and! For this simple occasion, it can be done without consequence so, please. Feel free to tell me anything. _

"I don't trust you."

_ That'll be the start.  _

_ \----- _

As it turned out Jaune did talk a lot. There was a point when Neo wondered if he could even stop talking. Jaune told her of all of his problems and really Jaune had a lot of problems. Neo thought that living with Roman when she broke Lienless and without a roof over her head was rough but now?

 

Looking back through thick and thin she always had Roman to care for her. To watch her back and make sure that she was ok. Jaune had almost the polar opposite. 

 

He was always fed or well he  _ could _ have been but he refused to eat with people that did not want him there. Jaune spent his days a shocking amount of them on a boat in his lake. And had to fish for all of his food. Jaune never had someone to talk to someone that he could go to when he was down. 

Neo could not think about a time when she was with Roman and she thought that she would trade every pint of ice cream for one more with him. If he was dead that is. Roman was nowhere near dead.

 

 In fact, he was living a comfortable life in Vale with his wife Beatrice. Or well wife is a strong word Roman was never one to settle down but she knew. 

 

Jaune coughed he was asleep and Neo knew that as long as he was this comfortable with her she would soon learn more about Jaune and then? 

_ Then we get to the babymaking. I need a good hubby to watch the kids and I need to make sure you are good in the house. I know that fishing is something you did better than most but I don't want our kids and us to subsist on fish alone you know? _ Neo thought giggling as-

 

She saw the shadows move. They were not alone they had not been alone in some time. Neo had seen them when they first walked in at first she thought the camouflaged faunus were waiting for them. 

 

Neo thought they might be guards or voyeurs looking for some good faunus on human porn. 

 

That was something that she could get behind with. Neo could always have some new fans to watch her perform but now? Neo saw the glint of weapons and she saw the blades drawn out of them. It was clear that they where here to harm her or more particular Jaune. 

 

Neo took a deep breath she was already trying to find a way to deal with this. Sure she could  _ easily _ kill every last one of them and put their skinned bodies on top of the house alongside the hostess of the manor. Neo did not know who else could organize this many people to try to kill her and her lover but she would be sure to pay Kali back in spades.

 

"Mmm Neo?" Jaune mumbled in his sleep as the  _ other _ dilemma reared its handsome chiseled head. Neo would not risk waking Jaune up. She loved watching him sleep and if these would-be killers actually made her way up her mate Neo would make the incredibly short period of their live unbelievably painful. 

 

As the man and odd woman approach, over half a dozen faunus eight approached her Noe coughed. 

 

She let them know she was awake as she took out her scroll typed a small message and turned up the brightness to a maximum as she covered Jaune's eyes with one arm and held up the scroll. 

 

_ Look. I do not know who you are and honestly, I do not care. But I have just got my human mate to trust me enough to fall asleep with me cuddling in his chest. I don't know who you are but if you make me get up and you Oum forbid wake him up I will skin you all alive and feed you your own skin and then I will kill you. Do you hear me? If you want to live go back to your shadows leave us alone or you are going to be staring at each other's guts being pulled out of your own flayed bodies and fed to it. Go.  _ **_Away._ **  Neo typed as the men and women paused no doubt thinking to themselves as she glared at them she flashed her scroll once more. 

_ You know my name. Neopolitan. If you know that you know me. So you know that I am not making an idle threat. Think of this. _ Neo typed as one by one they slowly put away their weapons. 

 

They sheathed their balds and put away their guns. 

_ Good. Now go _ . Neo typed as they slowly cautiously walked away not making a sound letting Jaune sleep as they slowly left in either doors, windows or vents as Neo sighed. 

 

_ Thud! _ The door slammed a bit as one left the main entry. 

_ Hey! HE is sleeping! _ Neo signed as-

_ THUD! _ The entire Maison shook dust fell from the ceiling as-

"Neo? What was that?"

_ Damn it!  _

_ \----- _

_ Please watch your step when you get off. Menagerie awaits you all. Have a blessed day. _ The PA said as Summer smiled.

 

"Feeling better my pup?" Maria asked as Summer nodded. 

 

"Yes! I'm feeling better!" Summer said Maria had healed her wounds and now she was getting ready to get better! She had decided to  _ bury _ her hatchet. It took some time but she slowly came around. She needed to make sure that she was willing to look at Tai and Qrow as people, not just humans.

 

 It was still a  _ bit _ of a mental hurdle for her to think of a human as equal to her and not something that needed constant protection but! Summer Rose was willing to try!

 

"I have to try! If I don't do my best, what else is there for me to do?" Summer asked as Maria nodded. Every faunus looked at her but none dared approach. Silver eyed warriors were already legends in the world and  _ everyone _ knew Maria. There was not a faunus or human alive that had not heard of the legend of Maria Calavera. And she was left alone out of sheer respect as they landed on the docs. As the ship landed Summer's scroll rang. She looked down and paused. 

"Raven." Summer said as Maria sighed.

 

"You should answer her Summer she is probably reaching out to you."

"I think she is still angry with me."

"Oh I have no doubt but you must face your demons one way or another. Or they will consume you." Marai warned smiling as she bit into a handful of peanuts. 

 

"Oh! Good peanuts you want some?"

"No thank you, master, but I will take your advice I can't run forever."

"Of course not! You would get tired!" Maria said as Summer smiled as she opened the scroll.

"Raven I'm sorry-

"It's Tai!" Raven shouted her eyes looked red and her voice was high pitched she took a deep gulp as Summer paused.

"What are you talking about Rae? What about Tai? Isn't he with you?"

"No! He was hunting by Menagerie but something is wrong! I can't open a portal to him!"

"What? How?"

"I don't know! But I was able to use Winter to track his scroll! His is by the Belladonna Manor find out what happened to him, Summer. I don't know what is wrong with him but I know he is hurt." Ravne said as Summer hung up. 

"Go," Maria said as Summer nodded and ran.

\-----

_ Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok. _ Summer thought as she ran she heard a gunshot from the manner and blurred into the air. She came like a wave of white roses going over walls past guards she ran into the back as she saw it. A faunus on the ground clutching her guts, Kali? The mistress of the island holding a smoking gun-

"I missed." She said as Summer saw  _ him _ .

"No." A blonde laid on the ground  _ her  _ blonde. Summer took a deep breath screamed and her eyes flashed  _ silver. _

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Book one end. Fire in the manor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first volume! The Menagerie trip ends in flames the past is revisited as ties are forms and a strange new bond is made.

Summer Rose was in love. 

"Short sweet falls off the tongue and the ladies that means you, by the way,  _ love _ it!" The human with shiny blonde hair piercing blue eyes that reminded her of the sea itself said as Summer felt a surge of warmth flooded her chest. Her legs went wobbly as he raised up his hands and shot off a pair of finger guns to her making a wide cheesy smile that  _ demanded _ she smiled back shot over his face. 

 

Summer felt her chest tighter her wolf ears went flat on her head as the human smirked extending one hand to her as he grinned like a wolf. 

"Tai Yang-Xiao long! Nice to meet you!" 

"Will you marry me?" Summer asked as he paused he cocked his head once blinking owlishly before a girn wider than the last appeared on his face.

"Hell, I was worried I'd have to ask you! Of course, I'll marry you!" Tai said as Summer felt her legs lifted up from the ground. Summer felt like she had been swept off her feet as she let out a low and loopy smile split her face. 

 

"You do?! You  _ want _ to marry me?"

"Sure why not? Sounds like a good thing!" The human said as Summer gulped! She had  _ just _ left the bullhead and already she had a mate?!

_ AH! I got a mate! And so quickly? I don't know what to do, what to say! Do I give him a kiss? Should I ask him to meet his parents? Should I talk of collars? Do I try to train him for the hunt or do I let him fail and pick him up when he is left for me?! _ Summer thought as she blushed brightly her cheeks turning a rosy color or scarlet. Summer hummed as she twirling on the spot her body shaking as her wolf ears flipped and flopped in pure happiness!

 

Summer let out a low pleasured whine leave her lips as Tai grinned.

"So tell me! What is your name? I think you never told me but I might have just forgotten! Sorry memory is never really my strong suit you know?"

"AH! Summer! Summer Rose!" 

"Hah! A good name Summer I like it! It fits you!"

"It does?"

"Of course! You are as beautiful as a rose that is in full bloom! And you seem just as elegant!" Tai said as Summer almost fell back. To be complimented at all was more than enough to send her reeling but to be complemented by a human? And one that seemed to mean his words fully? That was something that she never thought would happen in her lifetime! 

"I! Well! I don't know much about dating! Or marrying but I'll be the best faunus you can want!"

"You bet you will! I'm Tai and I  _ know  _  you are the perfect one for me!" Tai said grinned as he shook his head gesturing to the tall tower of Beacon as he pulled out his hand again. 

"So wanna walk with me?" 

\-----

Summer needed to admit that she was enjoying having a mate. 

_ Take one look at me and you see! I already have one and you do not! _ Summer thought as she cuddled with Tai. The human was absurdly warm. She was cuddled up to her mate as he slept soundly. Tai was taller than her and he was built like a tank. His muscles, muscles, muscles had muscles. He was insanely buff and he looked like he was handcrafted by Month himself. 

"So buff." Summer said as she rubbed her hands on his chest.

" How can you be so big?" Summer asked rubbing her hands on Tai he grinned softly even in his sleep he seemed to radiate pure confidence and power. Tai looked just as strong in his sleep as he did when he was awake and he somehow made it possible to be sexy as hell when wearing cargo shorts and a tank top so that was a plus as well. 

 

"I don't know how I'm going to carry your children while I fight and you stay home but I promise you that I will be the best mother to our children that I can!" 

"You should save your breath." A cold calculating voice said. Summer turned on a dime snarling her fangs bared as-

 

"Put away your fangs little wolf. Unless you want to see them broken in." Red eyes that flashed like blood looked down to her. A tall young dragon faunus looked down at her as she glared. The dragon faunus had skin as pale as snow her hair black as night crating a stark contrast between the two as she glared. 

 

She lad tight but seemingly loose-fitting red armor with pictures of birds and mountains on it along with scaly hands line with talons the size of hunting blades and a long swishing obsidian colored tail behind her. 

 

"He's my mate!" 

"I do not care if he is your mate or your brother. I did not come here to steal your mate. I just came to find a place to sit before my brother fucks the whole area." Raven growled as Summer's cheeks turned the color of the woman's eyes.

"What!? Your brother is going ot have s-sex with half the room!?" 

"Yes, he is already having sex with  _ two _ of them right now." She said looking to her left-

_ "AH!" _ A sharp voice said as Summer's night vision narrowed in on three shuffling figures in the middle of a lion and shark faunus all of them half-naked as-

 

"Will you cut that out!?" A tall cougar faunus with green eyes and long blonde hair shouted stomping over to them as-

"Dear Oum please for the love of god take a step back before I put you in the ground." The dragon groaned as Summe blushed.

 

"Why are you just letting him do that!?"

"Because he is my brother. What else can I do?" She asked as-

"You are just ah! Watch the teeth! You are just  _ mad _ perfect! You are mad you did not get invited twice."

"I fucked you first! You belong to  _ me!" _ She shouted stomping her heels into the floor as Qrow shrugged. 

 

"Say what you want but I'm gonna go back to getting my dick rode and my neck suck so unless you want to  _ join _ in, I'll be seeing you!" 

"Your brother is talking to a faunus like that? How is he so bold?" Summer asked her brow raised she was not a fan of humans without collards for one. Tai was an exception because he had instantly submitted to her but this other human-

 

"Qrow is his name and he is bold because he is  _ strong _ ." 

"Strong for a human is still weak for a faunus. There is no way that she would not put him on the floor you know?" 

"No, I do not know. What I do know is that if she so much as  _ breathes _ on him the wrong way she is going to make the acquaintance of my blade and that will not end well for her. And if she somehow movies me Qrow will put her down just as swiftly." Summer let out a giggle as the dragon glared daggers at her.

 

"Is something funny?"

"Summer. Summer Rose but yes the fact that you think a human can actually  _ beat _ a faunus without help." Summer said giggling like a schoolgirl. 

"I can take one." 

"AHHH!" Summer eeped as Tai?! Tai spoke up the human that was until so recently soundly asleep opened his eyes his bright blue orbs shining as the dragon faunus cocked her head. 

 

"You are a strong one human. What is your name?"

"Don't feel like answering her-

"Tai! Tai Yang xiao-long! And you? What is the name of the most beautiful dragon faunus I have ever seen?" Tai asked as the faunus paused a blush crept over her cheeks before she sighed. 

 

"Raven. Raven Branwen, it is a pleasure, Tai." Summer felt her hairs rise as her mate was threatened. 

"Tai is  _ my _ mate Raven so, please! Leave us be!"

"Jealousy is an ugly look Summer you should think about that before you act out." 

"Ah, a name as beautiful as the woman it came from! How wonderful! Tell me, Raven, would you like to fight?" Raven and Summer paused as neither of them detected a hint of treachery from the human. Tai was practically grinning like a schoolboy his fists balled and his body vibrated with energy. 

Tai looked up hungrily at the dragon as he licked his lips. His eyes promising a fight if Raven gave in to the duel. 

 

"Are you  _ sure _ you want to fight me? You look like a strong human but come on I am a strong you know?"

"And  _ I _ am Tai Yang Xiao Long! I'll take you on any day, Raven! One on one! Let's do it!" Tai shouted now fired up leaning up his fists cracking together. 

"Tai! No!  _ Bad human! _ As your mate, I refuse to let you fight her!"

"But Summer she is asking for it! I can take her! Just let me get one minute with her! I'll beat her in one punch!" 

"One punch? You either the boldest or most foolish human ever. I  _ like _ that." Raven said smirking down at the human who at the very least has  _ spirit.  _

_ He might not have all the screws working up in his head. And his quiver is apparently a few arrows short of being full but he is spirited. And he is a looker. I hope that he is not too attached to the wolf. She is strong I'll give her that much but I am far stronger. Raven _ thought as Tai grinned like a fool.

 

"So! What do you say, Raven? You want to fight!?" Tai asked like a child asking for a piece of candy from his parents. 

"No! Tai, I  _ forbid _ you from fighting her!"

"He does not need  _ your _ permission Summer. Tai is a human with his own ideas and will." Raven said as she licked her lips. Tai was  _ easily _ besides Qrwoe the strongest human she had ever met. Her own father also not included. 

 

He had muscles to put Qrow to shame, he had the look of utter confidence in his fighting ability that came from years of training and he looked like he was not just blowing smoke from his ass as he cracked his knuckles. He flashed her a grin as Summer growled snapping at him pawing his ear with her hand in a dominance gesture.

 

"Tai!  _ NO! _ You will not fight her! If you do you will be punished do you hear me?!"

"If you  _ punish _ Tai you might be expelled you know that?"

"Raven his is my human and I will treat him how I see fit! He is mine to do with and you will not tell me how to treat  _ my _ human ok!?" Summer shouted fangs now fully barred as she growled. 

"Well then if he is your human tell me  _ where _ is his collar then?" Raven asked as Summer paused blinking owlishly at her rival.

 

"His what?"

"His collar if he really is  _ your _ human then where is his collar? Where is the sign that you own him and can truly do what you will with him?" Raven asked as Summer looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. She looked to Tai's neck before gasping.

"AH! I forgot my human collar at home!" 

_ Idiot _ . Raven thought as she shook her head as the wolf began to panic. 

"AH! I forgot my collar!"

"Don't worry Sum. We can get you a new collar later ok?" 

"I... Tai do you hear yourself speak?" Summer asked as Raven also found herself wondering if Tai was  _ more _ than a few arrows short of a full quiver as he blinked up owlishly. 

\-----

"AHH!" Summer screamed as the Grimm exploded. Tai landed  _ one _ solid punch on the monster and it exploded into gore. Chunks of bones and flesh fell down as he punched the monster in the face! 

 

Tai smirked as he bounced back already back-peddling smiling down at the downed faunus with a sprung ankle. Summer had hit the ground  _ hard _ during the landing. After being launched into the air Summer had taken an ankle injury rendering her unable to fight as Tai protected her. 

 

"Don't worry Sum! I'll keep you safe!" He said as he slammed a fist into the face of a Beowulf. Tai hit the monster dead on making it disintegrated into a cloud of red mist. 

 

The monster died in a moment as he grinned smirking as he waved his hands at the remaining two Ursa that looked like they had more brains than the rest of them as he waved his hands up with a come hither motion of his fingers. 

 

"Come on! Show me what you got!" Tai shouted as-

_ Fisht! _ Blood exploded from Tai's cheeks. One of his cheeks was slashed open as a lard dark obsidian feather slammed into the floor. As Tai looked up a Nevermore flapped in the sky cawing as Summer yelped.

"Tai! Look out! I'm going to help ah!" Summer cried out her ankles were bad possibly a break. 

 

_ Goddammit! How can I mess up a landing this bad!? I did not know that they were going to launch us! I can't run! And if I can't run then I can't fight! Tai is going to get killed if I do nothing! I can't let a human die while I was just sitting here!  _

"Are you ok!?"

"Hah! That was just a flesh wound! I'm more than ok!" Tai said as- 

"You are  _ next!" _ Tai said as he picked up the feather?! Tai picked up the feather and sith a bit of aim tossed it right up!

 

"Tai?! What are you-"

A scream filled the air as the monster was hit with its own feather! The feather stabbed the monster right in the neck. Hitting the jugular as it cawed one last time as it began to  _ plummet _ down into the ground! 

The monster landed in a hard  _ crash _ of flesh on earth. The Ursa had it seeing one of their own killed by its own feathers spooked the Grimm sending them running off as he grinned.

 

"Hah! And stay gone!" Tai said as he walked back to Summer his cheek a gaping wound with blood oozing down it. Tai grinned as-

"Tai?! Your cheek! Why is it still bleeding!?"

"What? I got cut on the cheek why would it not be bleeding?"

"Your aura! Why is your aura not healing you!?" 

"Aura?" Tai asked blinking as more blood leaked out of his cheek the crimson liquid staining his cargo shorts turning the brown-red-

"Yes, your aura! Where is it!?"

"Um, Summer what the hell is aura?" 

\-----

"Tai?" Summer asked as the world finally went back to normal. The bright flash of silver had temporarily blinded everyone around her as she fell to the side of her mate. 

Sumer put a hand on his cheek-

 

_ "So cold." _ Summer said as she pushed her hand to his cheek. Tai was cold his body was no longer responding. His eyes had gone hazy and he was finally  _ still _ . Tai had a peaceful look on his face as Summer felt something deep inside of her  _ snap _ . Something broke deep in Summer as she felt her limbs being to finally shake. 

 

"Kill her-" The man never had time to do that. In a second every palace guard was gutted where they stood. Men, women they had their guts torn by her blades as she looked down at her husband. 

Blood splashed her body as she coked her head. There where several soft  _ thuds _ . The bodies hit the floor as Summer had already resheathed her blades. She looked down at her still lover. 

 

She had so much to say so many things that she wanted to tell him but now she would never get a chance to. Tai was, Tai was  _ gone _ and there was nothing she could do about that now. Tai looked oddly  _ happy grin _ half split on his face as she rested a hand on his cheek.

"You can sleep now Tai it's ok. You gave enough Grins for me to know for a lifetime." 

 

"I-is he going to be ok?" Summer's head snapped up another human was looking at her. She had bright amber eyes and was shaking like a leaf. She had blood on her chest. One sniff told her it belongs to Tai but the way she was looking at him and the way she  _ reeked _ of fear lead Summer to know that she was not the one to harm him. 

 

"You were the one to cuddle him when he was down? You would comfort him would you not?" Summer asked. Blake heard the strange faunus that looked oddly like Ruby-like if Ruby was older had a different cape and a bigger chest she would be her double. 

_ A sister? Cousin? _

"You... you also smell like Ruby. Tell me how do you know my daughter?"

_ Ok. So she is her mom that makes sense now. _

"I... I'm her teammate. I'm on her team in Beacon-

"Blake. You are Blake Belladonna the human daughter to Kali and Ghira Belladonna." 

"Yes... that's me." 

"I see, I thank you for looking after my husband for me. I can never pay you back for that act of kindness." 

"I was just looking out for an injured person... it is what a huntress would do right?" 

"Yes... yes it is but please little human. Do your best to leave this place. Your mother has just put her name on a list of people who do not belong in this world and you stick close? I can't guarantee your own life." 

\-----

"Now if you will just stay still!" Blood splattered up as Penny blinked one of her long blades stuck out sticking a faunus in his face. The man died in a shower of gore as she sighed. Penny carried a sleeping earmuffs Emerald in her arms and she was really and she did mean  _ really _ wishing that people would just be a bit more polite! And that they would at least  _ consider _ that other people might be sleeping when they panned their poorly and she did mean that in the worst possible manner, the coup of an island monarch while she was in the manor. 

 

"Why can't you see that she is sleeping!?" Penny shouted killing another man as the fire raged all around her. The fire raged all around her as she sighed. She gutted the man before she moved on as she carried her lover in her arms. 

 

She kept Emerald close to her body and she rubbed her head lovingly. Penny knew that Emerald was going to be more than stressed if she woke up to a battle so with a bit of persuasion and some aid from sleeping pills Penny had knocked Emerald out and was carrying her with a small breathing tube attached to a tiny canister filtering out the smoke. 

 

"I am glad that I got the augmented enhancement to my lungs before this," Penny said her lungs allowed her to breathe through the thick smoke the carbon monoxide filled her lungs as she ran as fast as she could. 

 

She stabbed shot and gutted as much as she could. She killed as much of the faunus that attacked her and that was all of them. Lasers burrowed into chest cavities and reduced them to several green goops of slime. Sword cut stabbed and split people in half as she let out a deep sigh. 

 

"I just want to be friends! Why do you insist on attacking me when I just want to take my lover out of the house and into safety!?" She shouted as even more Fang that either was confused or-

 

"Wait when did the guards become Whtie Fang?" Penny asked before shaking her head as another get her! Filled the air. It was obvious that Kali had done this. This many attackers this level of coordination it was impossible for anyone else to do this besides her. And that meant that she would have to deal with the woman before the night was done.

 

"I do wish that you had all picked the path of peace. I wished for us all to have a long and happy life." Penny said smiling as the Fang formed a firing line. 

 

"On three! Fire!" A man said as-

_ locking on. _ Penny thought as she quickly took aim swords flew out from her back as-

"One! Two!" 

_ You will never get to three. _ Penny thought as her servos locked on all targets confirmed as she sighed. 

_ "I am combat ready!" _ She said as she opened fire. 

\-----

"So I know I said I hated you! And I still kind of do but please! Tell me this was  _ not _ your fault!" Yang said as she punched a man through a wall. Sun fell to her back as the staff had decided to raid their small sleeping quarters and attack them in their sleep!

"As much as I would  _ like _ to say that I did a coup! This was not me! I don't know who these guys are besides that they can not fight worth a damn!" He said smacking a woman in the face breaking her teeth before a buckshot blast from his weapon took her back.

_ Bang! _

"But this one was someone else." Sun shrugged before fending off a man with a sword as Yang groaned.

"Oh come on!"

"You will die! For Menagerie!"

"Oh shut up," Yang said as she uppercut the masked woman her deer antlers  _ cracked _ through the ceiling as she punched her up in a brutal uppercut. As she dealt with the latest attacker Yang sighed. The mansion was on fire the staff were trying to kill them. Blake, Jaune, Neo, and Penny all refused to answer their scrolls making them less than useless at the moment.

"I swear if you all do not have broken scroll or bones I'm going to give you all of them when I see you again!" Yang shouted as she did a haymaker knocking out the ox faunus that ran at her. 

 

"So! You want to get the hell out of this room before this tinder box goes up in smoke?!" Sun asked as Yang nodded she saw the ceiling crumpled most of the people in the room were either dead or knocked out so the two decided to beat a hasty retreated as Yang nodded. 

"Ok follow me!" She said as she lowered her shoulder and charge a wall!?

 

"Yang!? What are you doing!? There is a  _ wall _ there!" Sun shouted as Yang broke through a wall!? She pounded through a wall as she landed on the outside and-

 

"You!?" Yang shouted as Neo!? Neo appeared before he panting blood on her face. The mongoose faunus looked  **_furious._ ** A look of pure hatred filled her face her once pristine white mongoose ears were singed black and charred beyond most recognition. Her leotard was torn with a long tear down the middle showing off her large chest as she  _ shook _ with rage. 

_ The took him! _ She showed Yang her scroll her body shaking as-

 

"What the fuck!? Neo, you ok?" Sun asked as his fellow faunus looked ready like she was going to kill someone. 

_ Or well someone else. _ He thought as he saw her blood-soaked saber gripped so tightly that her palms bled. 

 

"Neo? Who the hell is he? What's happening? Where is J-" Yang paused as he got it as Neo growled. 

 

_ They took him! They got Jaune and they even found Blake! _ Neo signed as Yang's eyes went wide then  _ burst _ into flames. 

\-----

"Well, at least we get to die together!" Jaune said as he carried a bleeding Blake with him. Jaune grunted the air was so thick with smoke that it was almost impossible to breath easy and Blake was moaning in pain. The faunus groaned in pain as she held one hand to her bleeding side. 

 

"I knew coming back to hide in the mansion was a bad idea. But I never thought Illia would shoot me!" Blake grunted as Jaune paused. Blake had said that she and Illia had once had a thing but whatever feelings had lasted between them had obviously soured as she took a pot shot at Blake and had stabbed Jaune in his chest making him feel like he had lightning coursing through his veins for his struggles. 

 

"So you and her huh? I think she wants to break up with you."

"I think that it is a bit late for that, she already took her shot at both of us and I think it is safe to say that she and me are finished. And it is also safe to say that  _ we _ are finished." Blake said as she coughed up a lung full of blood. Jaune had to agree they were deep in the manner. 

 

Jaune had woken up to fire gunshots and bullets as Neo had been halfway through butchering the people that had come to attack them in their sleep. 

 

_  I hope Neo is ok. _ Jaune thought finding himself wondering and worrying for Neo's safety as the once abusive near slaveholder faunus and owner of him had gone from sheer abuse to an oddly caring for him as he dragged Blake out of the hall. Jaune looked left and right at an intersection. Smoke on this left smoke on the right there was no way to know which way led out. 

 

"I... I can't feel my lungs." Jaune said as he gasped. "I can't feel my chest." Jaune began to fall as he felt his chest heave. His body had taken into much smoke, his lungs were failing Jaune saw spots on his face as-

 

"Jaune? I think we should lay down. There is less carbon on the floor and I think that we don't have much time. I think we should have a soft end. Like going to sleep." Blake said as Jaune shook his head fighting past the smothering of his chest. Black spots danced in his eyes as Jaune knew she was right.

 

 Both of them were going to die here but Jaune had not done all he had just to die in a damn hallway halfway across the world in the single most racist part of Remnant.

"You can die when we get out of here when you are old and grey. But before that, I am going to get us both out of here so just hold on for a little bit more ok? Promise me you can do that?" Jaune asked sweating bullets as he felt his chest heave. 

"Sure thing but don't die before me I don't want to be alone ok?" 

\-----

"MOM!" 

"Yang?" Summer asked as she pointed a blade down to the instigator of this night of chaos. The one that had ended her mates life Kali Belladonna who looked up to Summer her amber eyes wide with fear as she slowly backed off. 

 

"Wait! Please! You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am?!"

"You are the one to kill my mate-

"Dad?!" Yang shouted one look at her father's body made the dragon faunus fall on her knees as tears fell from her face. 

"Daddy? No?" Yang asked as Summer winced. 

"Don't look, Yang-

"Mom! Jaune! Blake! My mate and friend are stuck in the mansion! Please, you have to help them!" Yang said fighting back her own anguish that threatened to rip her chest out as Summer blinked.

 

"Your mate?"

" _ Her _ daughter is in there and she is Yang's mate." The human ginger carrying a knocked out bronze-skinned human with green hair said as-

"Hah. At least she will die by the end of this night. I suppose that there is some good news after all." The faunus said as 

_ Whap! _ Summer slapped her hard across the face. Her head turned so fast it almost snapped! Kali thought her neck was going to snap as Summer growled.

 

"That is your  _ daughter _ you are talking about. You do know that?"

"That is a  _ disgrace. _ Do not give it the gratification of being mine."

"You are a piece of shit."

"Yang. You are right. You are a piece of shit." Summer said shaking her head as she put away her blades.

"I will kill you later, for now, I have to be a mother."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to save  _ your _ daughter and my daughter's best friend that is what I am going to do." 

"What!? She's just a human! You don't have to do that for her!" 

"Yes. Yes, I do, not because she  _ is _ a human but because I am a huntress and a  _ mother _ and it is what I do now sit here and enjoy your last few minutes of life. Yang I'm going to save them if she moves break some bones ok?"

"Oh you  _ know _ I will," Yang said cocking her gauntlets as Summer nodded. 

"Good now wait here before I come back I have people to save." Summer said as she sped off. 

\----

"I got you!" Jaune woke up to someone lifting him up. Jaune felt strong but soft hands lifted him off the floor as a pair of silver eyes flashed down. 

"Ruby?" Jaune asked as twin silver eyes looked down at him.   
“Not quite! I’m her mom! Summer Rose!”   
“You are beautiful….’ Jaune said as Summer smiled.    
“Thank you Jaune but hold on!” She said as Jaune coughed violently. 

"Don't breathe hard! I'll get you out of here ok?!" 

"Ok?" Jaune asked as he was lifted up onto Summer’s shoulder. 

"Don't forget Blake."

"I have her just hold on!" Summer said as she lifted up the other human. The combined weight was a bit much for her but not nearly enough to slow her down. She held onto the two tight! Gripping them firmly to her sides as she sprinted out! Summer carried Jaune and Blake out depositing them as the mansion crashed down around them as Summer escaped with the humans alive and it one piece. Not that her night was going to be much better. 

Grimm had arrived making her fight her way out of the entrance. Summer had to fight her way through the small horde of monsters before eventually reuniting with Yang giving Blake ot her Jaune to Neo as the mansion  _ collapsed. _

_ \----- _

_ The news would say a mysterious fire took down the mansion, it would say the fire attracted the Grimm and that the human guest had nothing to do with it. The news said that Kali Belladonna was once more the head of the island nation as rumors of a coup and assassinations on her human guest where played down and once more peace returned to the island as all was well. The news was always a terrible liar. _

 

**"As they always are,"** Salem said as she looked down to a swirling pool of black liquid as the  _ present _ her Grimm brought her rose up. She smiled down at her  _ prize _ as a thin smirk broke her lips as  _ he _ opened his mouth. 

"Where am I?" Blue eyes with blonde hair asked as she grinned. 

**"You are in my domain."**

"I don't know  _ who _ you are or who I am but has anyone told you are  _ beautiful?"  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Start of a series! Book one of many! Some Arkos fluff and Blake Angst in the first part more Blake Yang, Penny Em, and Qrow Winter in the next one so stay tuned!


End file.
